Elsewhere
by KateShines
Summary: Jayne and River bond, the crew gets a job, the weather's rotten. COMPLETE.
1. Duck Soap

Notes: Hey, this is my first fanfic... I'm madly in love with all the River/Jayne stuff out there but there wasn't enough! So I had to make my own sad attempt. Here you go...  
  
The warm dirt crunched pleasingly under her feet. It was easier for her to stay grounded with her bare feet directly touching the soil. This way she felt connected to what was real, what was true: she knew where she stood. The wind slowly danced through the hem of her long, red dress, making it flutter about her legs. She sighed, enjoying the caress of this world. As she walked, a speck of something pretty distracted her chaotic thoughts, focusing them in on the shining bauble. She bent at the waist to stare down, doubled-over, at a crushed tin can half buried under the dirt.  
"Alas! Poor Yorick. I knew him," she murmured to the lonely can, then straightened up and smiled at her silliness. Her thoughts always came out into words; she couldn't suppress any of it... most of it made sense only to her, like a strange private joke with herself. Sighing at the difficulty of it all, she glanced back towards Serenity, and then continued her walk toward the slowly setting sun.  
  
Kaylee, Mal, and Simon walked towards Serenity, following Zoë on the mule. They had been in town picking up the supplies they needed to last them until they completed their next job. Inara was visiting a client off- world, so Mal had left Wash to guard the ship, Book to guard River, and Jayne to guard everything else. It had been difficult to find all the things they needed: the town was almost completely deserted. The planet was far from hospitable... sometimes terraforming wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The twitchy vendors had also complained of a group of bandits that came to plunder any unsuspecting ships in dock, which had further frightened away any source of trade for the planet. Despite the problems that kept it from being a right fine place to vacation, the crew had managed to find a client here.  
As they walked up the loading ramp, Mal hopped in the back of the mule, good-naturedly instructing the four crewmembers, "All right, boys and girls, lets get loaded up and hightail it up to the hills. Don't want to keep the lovely lady waiting."  
The 'lovely lady' was a withered old crone with a nasty disposition and a stench to match. Despite the smell, she had a well-paying proposition for the crew. Her dead husband had been a prospector and had hidden a stash of gold in the hills north of the town. She was too old to go get it herself, so she offered 20% to dig it up for her. She had a contact on a planet nearby who would pick up the gold in exchange for standard Alliance credits. So, basically, they were glorified money launderers/archaeologists. Mal's pride was slightly injured, but... beggars can't be choosers.  
As they entered the cargo hold, Wash bounced down the stairs from the bridge to help Zoë unload the goods. Jayne was hanging by his knees from the catwalk doing sit-ups while reading an old copy of "Bull's-eyes and Bullets".  
"Jayne, you gonna get down here and help?" Zoë called up to him.  
"Nah, I'm busy," Jayne replied.  
"Jayne!"  
"Fine, fine. But I was just reading about a real nasty hwoodahn: a new laser-sighted, silver-plated, double-barreled beaut."  
"You can read?" Mal cracked as he looked at the upside-down merc.  
"Of course! My ma taught me when I wasn't any bigger than Wash here." Jayne released his legs and dropped down to the floor. He strode past the pilot, mussing up Wash's hair as he grinned at everyone else.  
Wash, never one to let a challenge of Jayne's go by unanswered, responded, "Aw, she only taught you to read to keep you from drinking bleach." Jayne's blank look was quickly replaced by a growl as he stomped off to shove cartons from the mule into the hold.  
Kaylee was quick as always to defend her poor Jayne. Everyone picked on him, but she knew he was nice inside. Somewhere. Hidden carefully. Deep down.  
"Aw, don't worry Jayne! He's just teasing you. I bet your ma taught you lots of neat things!"  
"Damn straight. Great woman, my ma. Taught me to shoot, shave, and slice a man's throat before he could hear me creeping up on him." Kaylee's smile wavered for a minute at this information, but she recovered quickly, carefully patting Jayne's arm and saying "Well, it's come in handy a lot here, hasn't it?" Simon's jaw dropped at Kaylee's defense of the man-ape. How could she be so fond of such a Neanderthal? Couldn't she see he was just an animated bicep? His borderline jealousy ebbed back though, as Kaylee sidled up to Simon, and asked if he could help her take the groceries up to the kitchen. Her hand lingered on his arm much longer than on Jayne's, he noticed with tentative pleasure. She even squeezed his hand! And look at her eyes. Lao tyen, her eyes were beautiful. He wanted to tell her, but his mouth just hung open as he watched in beautiful slow motion as her hair whisked around her face. He felt quite juvenile, getting all goosey over a touch on the arm and a brush of her fingers, but things were different now, and he would take his triumphs where he could. Naturally, his happy reverie was interrupted by the clumsy Jayne, who 'accidentally' bumped into him.  
"Get your peegoo out of the way, boy. The men are working here," Jayne postured, gesturing towards himself and Zoë. Simon, still reeling from his happy moment of Kaylee-worship, wandered off after her, muttering under his breath, "Chur ni-duh, you baboon."  
While Jayne, Zoë and Wash continued putting the cartons away, Mal went to the bridge to pester Inara about her return time. While he was in the middle of a rather heated debate about whether pirate treasure was more important than Inara's commitments, he was interrupted by a bit of a commotion from down below. Leering as he joyfully cut off Inara's indignation with a "Sorry baobei, we've got a situation," he trotted downstairs to find a panicked Simon interrogating Book. Kaylee was jumpy, and ran up to Mal as soon as he arrived.  
"River's gone! She was reading with Book, but she said she had to see Jayne. Now she ain't here!"  
"Why would you let her see Jayne?" Simon demanded of Book. "She tends to try to kill him. And he isn't very patient about that!"  
"She was doing very well today. We had been talking about making amends with those we've wronged. I assumed she went to try to heal the relationship between the two of them," Book tried to explain.  
"They don't have a RELATIONSHIP!" spat Simon.  
Mal interrupted, "Quiet down! Jayne. Did River talk to you?"  
"Yeah, Miss Fruitloop walked off the ship awhile back. Kept calling me a duck. A gorram duck! I always thought I was a buffalo. Or an eagle. Maybe a stallion."  
"You're an ass, Jayne! Why didn't you mention this when we first got back?" Mal shouted.  
Jayne shrugged. "Forgot."  
The rest of the crew stared at him, dumbfounded. Mal seethed, knowing that they wouldn't be able to make their meeting with the old lady if they had to waste their time looking for River. He rolled his eyes, staring down Jayne.  
"Fine. Look," he addressed the crew, "if we don't make that meeting, we lose the job. We lose the job, we don't get paid. We don't get paid, we can't afford fuel and we'll never be able to get off this luhsuh planet."  
Simon felt his stomach drop. There was no way the captain would leave River here... would he? Simon was never sure.  
"So," Mal glared at Jayne, "you are going to stay here and find her while the rest of us go finish this job. Dong ma?"  
Neither Simon nor Jayne was thrilled with this. Simon wanted to stay to find her himself, and there was no rutting way in hell he trusted Jayne to find his little sister. Jayne, of course, wanted to be where the action was, not playing babysitter. He squinted down at Mal.  
"Now, wait a minute..."  
"Hey, you lost her, you find her."  
Simon butted in, pushing aside the much taller Jayne. "Captain, let me find her. I know her better. Besides, you'll need Jayne for the job."  
"There are bandits about, remember? You wouldn't last long on your own, no offense. Jayne is the best tracker here. He'll find her." Mal gave Jayne the 'or else' stare and motioned for Wash to get to the bridge.  
"Get this bug in the air, Wash. Jayne, find River, take her to town and stay out of trouble. We'll meet you after we pick up the goods." Mal closed in on Jayne, making his point clear. "You WILL find her. Your, uh, career, depends on it."  
"Ta ma duh," pouted Jayne, as he scuffled off the ramp into the night. He watched as the doors closed and the ramp retracted. "Gorram girl will be the end of me."  
  
River had been walking for too long. Her legs hurt. Her stomach hurt. Her head hurt. She had left Serenity in a haze, distracted by the duck hanging from its feet in the cargo hold. It had looked familiar, but that just bothered her more. It had such pretty feathers, but it wouldn't talk to her. Now that she was lost, cold, and hungry, her senses returned to try and keep her alive. Her eyes finally cleared, and she looked out at her surroundings. She was in a shallow canyon. Huge boulders and dried-up tumbleweeds made a jumble of her path. It was night, but a moon was out, casting eerie blue shadows across the land. River furrowed her brow. The light made her nervous, she wasn't sure why. She rushed towards the nearest boulder and sat down, resting her legs. Her heart was racing, where was everyone? Where was she? She thought about crying, but deemed it useless, so she pulled her knees to her chest, tried not to think about food, and hoped that Simon would find her soon.  
  
The rest of the crew had taken the shuttle up to the eastern mountains. It was too far to walk, and there was no way Serenity would be able to land in the craggy area. Mal was the first to emerge from the shuttle and look around at the dusty shack that the old woman had chosen as their meeting place. Arms akimbo, he squinted into the sunset. Sure was a piece of go se place to live. Trash was piled up around the house, broken bottles, protean wrappers, bones. Malcolm Reynolds sighed a mighty sigh. So this is what his life amounted to. Running errands for wacky old coots. Zoë came up behind him, glancing stoically at the dust and debris.  
"You sure she's good for the gold, Captain?"  
"Hope so, I'd hate to shoot an old woman for cheating me."  
Book and Wash shuffled out and Wash leaned an arm across Zoë's shoulders.  
"I'll do it for you. Old folks give me the creeps."  
"Good to know."  
Kaylee and Simon were still in the shuttle. Simon was pretty preoccupied about River's disappearance. Kaylee tried to comfort him as best she could, but all her reassurances about how Jayne was a fantastic tracker and could do all sorts of manly things only made him feel worse.  
Mal felt nervous bringing the entire crew on this job, but it was easy. Almost too easy. No challenge. Besides, he'd need every hand to help with the menial job of digging up the gold. What kind of gaichi hides his gold in the ground? What a complete waste of time. He walked up to the warped plywood door and knocked. Mrs. McGee, all 80 pounds of dried up bone and ratty white hair, stood in the doorway. She was hunched over, with a long, thin nose and a scrunched up mouth that looked like a dog's peeyen.  
"Ugh. Shoot me when I turn 50," he whispered to Zoë.  
"Gladly, dear."  
Mal stepped back from the woman, a little light-headed from the smell of urine and rotted food emanating from the house.  
"Um, hey there. It's me, Malcolm Reynolds. We're here about the job."  
Mrs. McGee looked him over, then whispered in a crackly voice, "Good to see you again, handsome. Won't you come in?" She gestured towards the inner room, and Mal all but tripped over his feet to back away.  
"Uh, thanks, you're so kind. But, my crew and I are on a bit of a schedule. We'd like to get right to it. Maybe some other time."  
"Of course, of course. Here's the map. You'll need to go about a mile over those hills and it's somewhere by the stream. The sun's almost down. You'd better get started soon. A person could wilt to death in the daylight out here. Once you've got the gold, take it to my man. He's orbiting the planet. Travels on the Juggernaut. I've already arranged everything with him. He'll transfer the funds to my account and pay you your percentage."  
"Sounds fine. Well, we're off then." Mal grabbed the map and speed walked back the shuttle, leaving Zoë and Wash in his dust.  
  
Jayne stomped across the desert. As soon as the sun had descended, the temperature out here had dropped about 50 degrees. Stupid desert. He swung a pair of combat boots in his left hand. He had found them about a mile away from Serenity. Moon brained girl refused to keep her shoes on. He knew they were hers, they had the purple-and-green striped socks that Kaylee had given her poking out of the top of one boot. Jayne sighed. Dumb girl. Didn't even know enough to keep her shoes on. He half-heartedly hoped a scorpion would bite her. It was cold out here. He thought back to the conversation River had tried to hold with him when he was working out. She wasn't making sense. Called him duck. Told him he was pretty. Pretty! Of all things. Everyone knew he wasn't pretty. He was... ruggedly handsome. In a dangerous way, of course. Yeah, dangerous. Jayne smirked and puffed out his chest as he walked. He was the most dangerous son of a motherless rhinoceros as ever walked the... Jayne abruptly stopped his happy meditations. He had heard something. Probably just a bird or something, but it made him downright jumpy. Might be a rabbit. They made that weird sound when something was trying to eat them. He dropped to a crouch behind a rock, and waited for the sound again. Grinning, Jayne was savoring this part of his job. The hunt. It was what he was best at. That and shooting people in the head. Jayne used to go hunting with his sisters back home when they were little. They'd catch birds, rabbits, anything ma could cook up. He could smell the animals from a mile away. He was a predator at heart. Knew what tracks to look for, the broken branches that would show him how big of an animal he was dealing with. When he first started working as a mercenary, he hunted men who were afraid, who were bleeding, who were soon to be bankrupt. Men were much more interesting than rabbits. Men tended to shoot back when you found them. Nasty habit. This was the first time he had to find a woman. An unarmed, mentally fragile woman. He had watched River's footprints, seen how she'd walked determinedly in a straight line, then suddenly veered off course, skipping in loops. He had seen a crushed tumbleweed, and a small smear of blood on the rocks. She had tripped and fallen against the rock and into the brush. Probably just scraped her hand a little, he told himself. He rubbed his fingers through her blood, to test the stickiness. He could smell her, too. Just faintly. Smelled like... girl. And earth. He could smell the soap clinging to her dress, the sweat trickling behind her knees, the dirt beneath her feet. He could almost feel her breath panting. He was getting closer. 


	2. Minotaur

Notes: Hello... thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. I know the writing's rocky. Still working on it! I struggle something awful with dialogue. Hope this is better.  
  
River waited alone in the blue moon shadows. She felt someone coming. She felt the flickering against her mind, tickling her thoughts. She felt gentle waves of excitement, anxiety, restlessness. It wasn't Simon. This one was full of power and no regrets. Except for one. But she already knew about that, and brushed it out of the way. Jayne. Jayne was coming for her. Not what she was expecting. She closed her eyes and floated through his thoughts again. They were hot and passionate, not cool and viscous like her brother's. She sighed and let the warm feelings wash gently over her. Before she could hear him, he dropped by her side and nudged her in the ribs.  
"Hi," she smiled up at him. He gave her a cross look and grunted in return.  
"Get up, girl. I brought your shoes." He held up her boots for her. She gave him a weary look.  
"I get lost with my shoes on."  
"Fine. Have it your way. I just carried these heavy-ass shoes of yours a thousand miles for nothing then."  
"Thank you." She gently took her shoes from him and sat on them, giggling quietly. Jayne sighed and stood up.  
"Get off your ass, let's move! We got to get back to town to meet up with everybody. Don't know why you had to go and take your little promenade. You got me in a heap of trouble." He stood and pulled her up by the hand. Her hand was so small in his, so warm. She held his fingers tightly, far too trustingly for her own good. He tried yanking his hand away, but she held on tight. He gave up. She felt better holding onto him. She'd forgotten what it was she was trying to do when she left Serenity. Was she trying to find Jayne? But he had been on the ship... River felt around in her brain for the answers to her own motivation, but returned empty-handed .  
They started walking back towards town together, their hands still clutching, when River suddenly dropped to her knees, pulling down on Jayne.  
"They're swarming," she whispered to Jayne. She crawled up close to him, knee to knee, and held his face between her hands.  
"Be good, Jayne." He was confused. He couldn't decipher what she was talking about. What was swarming? He gazed back at her bewildered. She was staring right in his eyes, holding him spellbound. Her eyes were so dark. Downright mysterious. Her hands were stroking his cheeks as she started whispering to herself in a panic.  
"Hey, calm down." He grabbed her shoulders to still her movements. His hands squeezed not too gently, and then instinctively brought her flush against him, smoothing his hands slowly down her back. He couldn't resist. He was in a trance. Everything was forgotten... the cold night air, the hostile desert environment, the impending badness River was predicting. All he could think of was the dip in River's back where his hands rested. Gorramit. If anybody saw him like this, the crew of Serenity would be lining up to kill him. He quickly dropped his hands and sat back on his heels, watching River's face.  
  
She felt their stealth, their greed, their hunger. Bandits. They had already seen Jayne, he was too tall. River could see the different possible outcomes flash like timelines through her mind, confusing her, forcing her to motionlessness. Shouts rang out from the darkness. She could barely make out the dark-clothed figures surrounding them. With a loud crack, a bullet ricocheted off the rock nearby, and sent a flake of stone into River's arm. She cried out in surprise. Immediately, Jayne wrapped his arms around her and rolled, pulling River over him, pressing her back into a boulder and covering her with his own body. Lying on their sides, River gasped at the pain from the cut in her arm and clutched at Jayne's shirt, pressing her forehead into his neck. She startled at the shock of his skin against hers. It was warm and soft.  
"It hurts," she whispered. He was trying not to think about her cool forehead, the press of her hips against his stomach.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Where's my gorram gun?"  
River pulled her face back and looked into his eyes.  
"Are you going to be my hero?"  
"Hell, no! I'm trying to stay alive here. Quit distracting me."  
Jayne finally managed to wiggle his gun out from under his side and swung his arm out behind him and let off a couple shots. Chopped shrieking let them know he had hit at least two of the bandits, as did the sudden rain of gunfire around them.  
"Quit shooting, you niao se dub doo guay!" shouted Jayne.  
"They want peace," explained River.  
"Then why the rutting hell are they killing us?"  
"To scare us. To get to calm."  
"To calm? I thought you said peace?"  
River sighed with frustration and waggled her fingers like a bird's wings.  
"Oh, Serenity. Why didn't you just say that?"  
"Thoughts got squished."  
"Sure, sure. Shut up while I shoot these guys."  
Jayne and the bandits kept trading bullets. Jayne would have eventually been able to kill them all, but he ran out of ammo. Mal rushed him. Didn't have enough time to get his good guns. Course, he didn't think he'd be duking it out over the crazy girl. Letting out a string of curses, Jayne growled and moved even closer to River, trying to hide her beneath him. They waited for the thugs to surround them. When one unlucky devil got close, Jayne flung his 30 pound automatic machine gun at his head in a last ditch attempt, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Jayne sized up the situation. There were seven bandits still approaching, stepping over their knocked-out compadre. They were all armed, and Jayne had his hunting knife hidden in his pants, but if he tried to take them all out, River would get hurt. Normally, this probably wouldn't matter. But Mal had threatened him. He was supposed to take care of her. Yeah, he would have fought them. But... her hands were so warm. And... he looked down into her eyes. Why did she look at him so trustingly? He sighed. He was acting like an idiot.  
  
River smiled. Jayne's thoughts were tangling up on themselves. There was aggression, he was looking forward to a good, brutal fight, but he was frustrated also. River could feel a strong thread of feeling that was slightly scented with devotion running straight through this labyrinth. Jayne was a warrior... he would follow the thread out of the maze. River laced her fingers in his and waited for the bandits.  
  
River was touching him again. It was making him nervous. Girls did not hold his hand. They avoided him mostly, unless they were monetarily compensated. He would have complained and pulled his hand away if he wasn't busy worrying about what the bandits were going to do to them. They didn't seem too interested in shooting them anymore. While he waited for one of them to speak, he softly began rubbing his thumb across River's palm. Just to make her feel better, of course.  
One of the seven, and appropriately filthy, men stepped forward, motioning with his gun for Jayne to stand. Slowly, Jayne moved to a crouch, still keeping River from view.  
  
"All the way up, pig," ordered the stocky man. Jayne sighed and stood. Now they saw River. She quickly jumped up and stood by Jayne's side, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Well, well, well... what a lovely little lady you got there. How nice to have an extra surprise like this," cackled the leader. One of the lankier, blonder bandits stepped forward, and walked towards the pair.  
"Not too old, either, Jake. Come here, you pretty little thing," he whistled through crooked teeth. The skinny man reached out a hand towards River. She tightened her grip around Jayne and hid her face in his side.  
"Come on! What are you, shy? I'm better looking than this fool." He started to grab her arm to pull her away, but before he could even touch her, Jayne had shot out his hand, grabbing the man by the throat and lifting him up to eyelevel. Now River watched the confrontation play out from behind the safety of Jayne's back. With his facial expression livid and feral, he growled at the bandit,  
"Keep your gorram hands off my..." he faltered at his accidental use of the possessive.  
"Wife," River whispered quietly.  
"...off my wife. Or I'll snap your gorram chicken neck after I rip your gorram innards out your gorram peegoo. Dong ma?" Wife? Why the guay did she say wife? Why the guay did he go along with it? Maybe she had a plan? Or was she just teasing him. Huh... River his wife? What idiot would believe that? He glanced behind him at River. She was leaning her head into his side and staring up at him with an inquisitive look on her face. She looked so sweet standing there. Jayne started to smile at her, but then remembered he was supposed to be big and tough.  
  
River closed her eyes in pleasure when she heard Jayne say 'wife'. A wave of peace flowed over her. She looked up at Jayne. Could she be his wife? They would be bound to one another. No more secrets, no more betrayals. They would be back to back, facing out, forever. The two black sheep of the crew together could be dangerous, though. She thought about Wash and Zoë. They were like sky and earth. Complete opposites but perfect complements. The captain was like a stone, stoic, but Inara was a clear stream. Together they could shape worlds. Kaylee was sunshine and Simon was an oak that could flourish under her attention. They all could work together. It was symmetry. They fit one another. But her and Jayne... he was flame and she was fuel. Too dangerous a combination. But... he felt so good next to her... when she touched him she was home. Even her mind was focused near him. He distracted the chaos in her head.  
  
Meanwhile, the lecherous bandit was slowly strangling to death. The leader of the bunch shouted at Jayne to drop him, or he would soon become a holey man. Jayne relented, and threw the man off to the side like a rag doll.  
"Now, now. I understand your protective streak for your wife. Perfectly reasonable. So, man to man, let's talk some business." He walked up to Jayne, keeping his hand on his gun. "We've got a... financial interest in your ship."  
"What do you mean?" Jayne muttered.  
"We're going to sell your ship and make us a heap of finances. After we use it to get off this rock."  
"Don't be loopy. There's fifty strapping, goateed, mercenaries guarding the ship. They'll kill you dead if you try to snatch it," Jayne bluffed poorly.  
"Go se. You are a lousy liar. They're all off on a job. The ship is all alone, ripe for plucking. We'll wait till your crew returns. And then you are going to get us on." With that, he motioned two of his henchman up and they bound Jayne and River's wrists in front of them, then prodded them to start walking. 


	3. Deserts Suck

Notes: Here we are again. I'm getting addicted to toying with Jayne and River. I need an evil-laugh. Thanks again for the reviews, the suggestions are very much needed/appreciated.  
  
............   
  
Malcolm emerged from the shuttle and stared out at the moonlit expanse. There were no trees, no plants, no animals except for the multitude of insects. Ugly bastards.  
  
"I hate the desert. Why's it always got to be desert?" The captain sighed. What he wouldn't give for a nice forest. And cute, fuzzy animals.  
  
"Best get to work, sir. It'll take a while to dig up the goods. Needs to be done before daybreak," Zoë stated as she walked up to stand beside him, glancing at the view in front of them.  
  
"Yeah, or we'll all roast to death in this gorram desert!"  
  
Mal seriously considered stomping his feet. His life was just not going how he wanted it to. Here he was, digging up old lady's inheritance in the middle of the desert. And, to top it off, Inara refused to come back. Course, she probably wouldn't have helped dig, snobby thing that she was, but he gave her a tyen-sah order! Infuriating woman never obeyed him. Was it too much to ask for her to get her ass back on board? Why she'd rather waste her time on seedy strangers she'd never see again then on him... He stopped this train of thought. Too complicated. So, instead, he kicked a rock and watched it tumble down the hill. He was definitely cranky.  
  
Wash tromped out of the shuttle dragging a passel of shovels. Dropping them at his wife's feet, he stood looking out at the barren wilderness.  
  
"Argh, me mateys. Where's me gold?" Wash cackled out the corner of his mouth while doing his best pirate impression.  
  
"Should be just under the rock..." began Kaylee, who had emerged from the shuttle with Simon and Book.  
  
"Which rock?" Simon hissed. "There are thousands. Tens of thousands. It's like finding a needle in a haystack! Why did we come to this fei-oo planet? This is a piss job, Captain."  
  
"Hey now, I'm in complete agreement with you. But unless you want to start privately financing our little endeavors, we're going to have to dig this shee-niou stuff up. Dong ma?" the captain retorted, in a much better mood now that Simon was pissed as well.  
  
"So, Kaylee," Malcolm continued frowning at the stone-littered field, "which of these delightful rocks do we dig under?"  
  
Kaylee smiled angelically at her captain. "The one with the 'M' on it, silly." She pointed in the opposite direction of where they had all been looking at a huge, red 'M' painted on the biggest boulder in the valley.  
  
"Oh," Mal and Simon said in unison.  
  
...........  
  
Jayne and River had been walking back towards Serenity for the better part of an hour. The gang of thieves wouldn't let the stop or slow their pace. River was exhausted. Most of the time on the ship she was knocked out from Simon's drugs, so she wasn't used to all the exercise. The rope around her wrists was chafing, rubbing red welts into her skin. She trudged carefully in front of Jayne, her legs about to give out.  
  
"Jayne," she murmured. He looked down at her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My feet hurt."  
  
"Should've kept your shoes on." River ignored the stab.  
  
"My legs hurt, too."  
  
"Yeah, so do mine."  
  
"Jayne..." she asked petulantly, "please carry me." She was probably tired, he thought. She just wanted to rest; it wasn't a ploy to get her hands on him again. Jayne wondered if he was disappointed by this.  
  
"Yeah, sure. C'mere."  
  
He took a few strides to stand directly behind her then looped his bound hands over her head. She turned in his arms to face his chest as he lifted her up. She placed her arms around his neck. And when she tightly locked her legs around his waist, Jayne nearly collapsed from the sensation. Tyen, it felt right. He barely kept himself from burying his head in her neck. She was small, light. But her legs were strong. Her skin was soft. She smelled just right, like pears, or apples, something fresh and alive.  
  
River leaned her cheek against Jayne's shoulder and watched the bandits following behind him. She stared straight at the men's eyes... she wasn't afraid of them. Not now. They were nothing compared to him.  
  
"That man wants to know why I married you."  
  
"I'm kind of wondering that myself."  
  
"He never got married. He drinks too much."  
  
"Yeah? Think you can get anything useful from his head?" Jayne took it in stride that she knew so much about the man. He figured it was easier to accept than to think about too deeply.  
  
"He only has four shots left in his gun. He's nervous. He's tried of walking around. He thinks you have very large muscles. He didn't like his dinner last night. He..."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Sorry I asked. Let me know if he's going to shoot us."  
  
The gentle rocking rhythm from Jayne's silent steps across the rocky desert soon lulled River to sleep. Her sleeve had slipped down, leaving her shoulder bare. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with the dark red fabric. Jayne lifted his chin to let her head fit next to his neck more closely. Her arms had gone limp, but her bound hands kept them around his neck. He had been stripped of his weapon, kidnapped, tied up, and was about to be robbed of the ship he flew on, but he had never been more content in his life.  
  
As they came up out of another canyon, Jayne stopped as he saw Serenity down in the valley, illuminated by the moonlight. Sure was an ugly old ship, he thought. Still, he had his own bunk. And kitchen privileges. He wasn't going to let them have it. Just had to figure out a way to keep them from it.  
  
The business end of a gun rammed into his back and forced him to keep moving. The line of bandits started down the hill towards a low opening in the rocks. He'd have to bend over to get in, and that would knock River out of his arms. Better wake her up.  
  
"Hey, wake up," he whispered to her. She didn't stir.  
  
"Girl, open your eyes," he said a little louder. Still nothing. He jostled her in his arms.  
  
"Come _on_, baby." Frustrated, Jayne bent his head and nipped her bare shoulder. River's eyes fluttered and she let out a soft moan that stopped Jayne dead in his tracks. She sure was sexy for a half-asleep crazy girl. River, still waking, lifted herself up his chest, turned her head towards Jayne's face and slowly _licked_ his jaw line.  
  
This time, he did fall. He dropped to his knees abruptly, with fire in his gut and his mouth hanging open. The drop quickly woke up River, whose eyes completely opened as she was dropped to her feet. She stood, looking down at Jayne. He was still on his hands and knees, his forehead in River's stomach trying to catch his breath. He tried to pull away from her, but his tied hands were still around her legs. He looked up at her with a strange expression on his face, half fear, half reverence. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but before she got a chance to say anything, a bandit, annoyed at the pause in progression and embarrassed by what he assumed to be their outward displays of affection, took his gun and rammed the butt of it into Jayne's back.  
  
"Get up! Move!" he ordered.  
  
Jayne, still out of sorts, didn't even notice the blow. He was still staring at the girl in front of him, trying to sort out what his body and mind were quickly deciding for him. River, growing anxious at his lack of movement and the increased agitation she felt around her, grabbed at his shirt to pull him up.  
  
"Jayne, be good," she repeated. He stood, trying not to look at her. He lifted his arms from around her back and put them obediently in front of himself. River turned and walked toward the cave. Jayne silently followed. 


	4. Blue and Red

**Notes:** Here's some more shameless personal indulging of Jayne/River. Thanks so much for the reviews!  
  
...................................  
  
The crew had been digging in shifts of three for a little over two hours. Despite the cold desert air, all of the crew were now sweaty, stinky, and covered in grime.  
  
"Ugh, Captain, I need a bath!" complained Kaylee. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a nice soak in a clean lake. Mmm!" She paused in her digging to pontificate happily.  
  
"Come on, now, a little dirt never hurt anyone. Just think of all the shiny gold we'll have soon," Mal responded.  
  
"Yes, dig little slave girl! Dig for all your worth!" Wash encouraged as he cracked an imaginary whip over her head.  
  
He, Mal, and Simon were sitting in the dirt watching Book, Kaylee, and Zoë dig. Simon sat quietly, resting his chin on his knees and watching Kaylee's back. A trickle of sweat was running down her bare leg, tracing patterns in the dust covered skin. He sighed, imagining the lake she talked about. Ai ya, he was pathetic. His sister was lost in the desert with only Jayne to try and find her, and here he was indulging in school boy fantasies. A cold wave of guilt rolled over his feelings, effectively squashing them.  
  
With the next thrust of Zo's shovel, a comforting metallic ring sounded.  
  
"Whooee! Finally!" Kaylee shouted, relieved she could stop digging, and threw her shovel down.  
  
Everyone gathered around the hole, staring down at the black metal box and the markings on it. No one said a word.  
  
"Darn," said Mal. "No wonder the old biddy never dug it up."  
  
The crew stared suspiciously at the bold blue hànzì of the Blue Sun Corporation.  
  
...............................  
  
The cave Jayne and River were led into had apparently been used to corral sheep or goats a while back, when the planet had been more prosperous. Different rooms of the brown, sandstone cave had been fenced off, an asset the bandits had apparently put to their own use, adding large metal doors to create three or four caged rooms. A man grabbed Jayne and pushed him towards one of the cells. Another man took River and headed her towards a different cell. Seeing that they were going to be separated, River panicked and began shrieking uncontrollably and trying to get back towards Jayne. Hearing her fright, Jayne quickly shook off his captor and ran back to River.  
  
"Let go of her!" He shoved one man away and grabbed hold of the screaming girl.  
  
"She's my wife, let her stay with me." The moment he said this, River fell silent and held up two fingers towards him.  
  
"Third time's a charm," she smiled expectantly at him. He tried not to look at her.  
  
The bandits conferred amongst themselves, then decided it easier to just put them together in the same cell. Anything was better than the banshee's wailing. They were beginning to think she was a little soft in the head, which explained why she was with the brute.  
  
Jayne led her into the cell and watched helplessly as the door was shut on them. He was having to fight all his instincts that told him to start punching faces and sorting it out later. But he knew that he couldn't. He flexed the muscles in his back in aggravation. Bad things could happen if he wasn't careful. He wasn't used to being careful. It was frustrating.  
  
He plopped down against the wall of the cave and stretched his feet out in front of him. Might as well get comfortable. He looked around. Dark cave. Dark walls. Lots of dirt. He sighed. He was having a bad day. Then, he felt a small hand running up his arm. Oh, yeah, he thought, remembering the feel of her body in his arms. It was maybe an okay day. Far from good. But it wasn't bad. River patted his shoulder.  
  
"Jayne, too many monsters. Take me home. We need a threshold."  
  
"Yeah, any thoughts?" River nodded, then slowly crawled in front of Jayne and sat on his lap, sliding her legs on either side of his. Jayne panicked at the sight of her on top of him, her red dress pushed high up her white thighs, her liquid eyes staring straight at him and her dusky charcoal hair flowing down her shoulders. Her skin was pale, radiant, in the darkness of the cave. He wanted to touch her legs. Feel the smooth, soft skin under his hands. Grab them hard and pull her towards him. Feel the cool skin of her naked legs wrapped around him. He dropped his tied hands to his crotch and tried to shift himself away from her, to get her off, before he embarrassed himself.  
  
"Get off, girl. What are you trying to do?" She stared down towards his lap.  
  
"You've got a dagger in your pants." He gaped at her impudence and immediately stood, knocking her to her back. He walked up to her, straddling her prone figure.  
  
"Now look here, girl. Quit playing with me! It's not fair and I don't like it."  
  
She lay still on the ground beneath him, hair fanned out around her head. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, you do." She then shot her hands straight up and grabbed a hold of Jayne's pants, just south of his manhood. He cringed until he realized she was holding the shank he had hidden this morning under his pants. Relieved, he beamed down at her.  
  
"Jing tsai, girl. Forgot all about that." He stepped off to the side to let River stand up and brush herself off.  
  
Jayne tried getting his hands inside his pants, but the waistline was too tight for both hands to fit in at the same time. So he tried unbuttoning them, to no avail. With his wrists tied together, he couldn't get his fingers at the pesky little buttons. While he stood there, grunting in his frustration, River circled around him like a cat, getting to her knees in front of him. She reached up her hands to his waist, and, with her more slender fingers, slowly began to unbutton the long fly of his pants. Jayne looked at the wall and tried to distract himself. He thought about Wash's shirts. He thought about midgets juggling geese. He thought about midget geese juggling Wash.  
  
Finally, River stood up. He looked at her suspiciously. What was she trying to do?  
  
"Get at your knife," she supplied. Jayne cringed at the double entendre. Smiling wickedly, she slid her hands down the front of his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. Pausing, she watched his face twist in repressed emotion and his teeth clench as he stood, bound and in a faded red pair of boxers, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Gorramit, hurry up. It's cold." Slowly, she knelt again, admiring the way the muscles of his thighs pushed out against his skin. They danced as he shifted his weight. She was mesmerized for a moment, watching the play of skin and strength in front of her. Then she refocused on the task at hand, leaning against his leg as she pulled at the strap around the top of his thigh.  
  
Damn girl was enjoying tormenting him, the tease. He bent his head and watched as she tried loosing the strap that held the blade to his thigh. However, with her wrists bound, she couldn't get her fingers close enough to clasp the smooth leather. Frustrated after multiple tries, she dropped her hands to hold his ankle, slid her chest up the length of his leg and grabbed the strap between her teeth, inches from his crotch. Jayne hissed through his teeth at the sensation of her hair tickling his upper thigh. River locked eyes with him, pausing interminably between his legs, then jerked back, freeing the knife which landed in the dirt with a muffled thud.  
  
Immediately, Jayne flipped the blade using the toe of his boot and sliced his bonds. He grabbed River's shoulders and pressed her against the wall, leaning in close to her face, his chest heaving from her nearness.  
  
"Don't... do that again," he stammered in a thorny tone.  
  
She inhaled quickly, feeling the puffs of his breath on her cheek and the heat radiating off his skin. He was angry, frustrated, confused. It wasn't what she intended. But beneath those thoughts of his, raged a cloudy red storm. If she could get through to that swirling mass of emotion, it could be heaven. She had started playing with Jayne, but, she hadn't noticed before today how true he was. Everything he did, he was honest to himself. He knew who he was. Even now, when he fought her back, he knew what he wanted. Wouldn't admit to anyone else, but he knew and accepted it. Not like Inara or the captain. They were still learning about themselves. But Jayne, Jayne was pure.  
  
Jayne was still holding her against the wall deciding whether he was being loyal to Mal, or to River, by keeping himself from her. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to imagine, for a moment, his hands fisted in her dark hair, her head thrown back in pleasure, his mouth on her neck. River gasped audibly and pulled at his shirt, pressing his chest against hers. Jayne wrenched himself out of his reverie. His eyes flew open, and he peeled himself away from her.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. Then he brought the knife up and sliced the rope on her wrists, trying to get back to business. "Okay, here's the plan: we wait till they come to get us in the morning, we pretend we're still bound, and attack them when they walk in."  
  
"I don't have a knife," reminded River.  
  
"Well, then just sit in the corner and try to kill them with your brain. Or were you bluffing?"  
  
"My secret."  
  
"Yeah, bet you forgot how."  
  
"Jayne?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pull your pants up." Jayne glanced down.  
  
"Heh, don't like the view?" he leered cockily.  
  
"I didn't say that," she countered, cocking an eyebrow. Startled, he hiked up his britches and stalked to the far edge of the room.  
  
"No," River said, "over here. The monsters in the closet are blind here." She paused, then pointed, "See the hinges? The door opens in."  
  
Jayne nodded his assent without checking to see if she was right. He was getting used to her. She wasn't even creepy anymore. Just, girly. River lay down on her back by the wall, and waited for Jayne to come join her. She watched as his big boots walked up to her, and paused. She looked up at his face.  
  
"Hey, no funny business, right?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing funny."  
  
He nodded seriously and sat down next to her.  
  
"Scoot over," he ordered. She moved closer to the wall.  
  
"Further."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Hey, look now. We both know it's my neck if anything happens to you. The wall makes the best protection here. Now scoot."  
  
She rolled over to face the wall, but when she lay on her side, a small cry of pain escaped her lips.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong now?" Jayne leaned over and sat her up in front of him. She held out her arm to him. The rock shard was still in her arm. It was small, but could get infected.  
  
"Huh, okay, give it here." Jayne took her arm and grasped it by the elbow. The cut was in her upper arm, below her shoulder. He gently ran his finger around the dried blood, prodding at it to see how deep the stone was. Determining that it wasn't too far in, Jayne pressed his lips to the cut and felt for the fragment with his mouth. Finding it, he teased it out with his tongue and latched on to it with his teeth. Before he pulled, he glanced at her face. Her eyes were squinted shut, awaiting the painful pull. Slowly, gently, he eased the rock out from her skin, keeping it on the tip of his tongue. A slow trickle of fresh blood ran out from the cut.  
  
One eye opened. Then the other. Smiling her thanks, she plucked the sharp stone from his outstretched tongue and tucked it into a pocket on her dress. Taking his knife, Jayne cut off a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and tied it around the cut on her arm. He could still taste the sharp, metallic flavor of her blood in his mouth, seeping into his skin.  
  
"Better? Good. Now go to sleep. Soldier man needs rest. Your ass is heavy and I had to haul it around all night."  
  
Gruff Jayne was back, but River was happy knowing that he was accommodating her into his mindset. She felt how he considered her in all his thoughts, wondering how events would affect her: was she too cold? Was her arm going to pain her? Would she be all right during their escape attempt? She lay back down on her side facing the wall. She felt Jayne lay down beside her, as close as he could but being careful not to touch her. She shut her eyes, more relaxed then she had ever been, and went to sleep basking in the warmth flowing from the man beside her.  
  
He lay on his side, creating a wall to protect her. He took his knife and placed it within arm's reach, where he could grab it easily but where it wouldn't accidentally cut him or River. He sighed, looking at her, curled up and breathing easily. She was gorgeous to him. Her soft, pale skin... her hair like a starless night... the raven crescents of her eyelashes. He was completely gone over her. Too bad he couldn't have her. Besides the fact they were currently trying to escape their captors and foil a robbery, if he wanted to keep his job then pissing off Simon and Mal was not going to be helpful. It was the best job he'd ever had. It wasn't worth losing over a girl. He stared at her for a minute more, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	5. Soft Pants

**Notes:** Thanks so much for the reviews and the criticisms! They are very helpful. So, here's more... gets mushy.  
  
.......................................  
  
The crew hauled the Blue Sun crate out of the hole, watching it suspiciously.  
  
"How the guay does she expect to fence this? It's all marked!" Mal muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, sir, she did say she already had someone to do that. It is technically their problem, not ours," Zoë added.  
  
"Very true." Mal sighed. "Well, let's go back and get the location of that ship from our... _most esteemed_ client."  
  
Simon and Kaylee began packing the shovels while the others shoved the crate onto the mule.  
  
........................................  
  
He was dreaming. Images of skin flashed in his mind. Velvety, breathy pants punctuated each still shot. He was touching her, kissing her, loving her. He held her to him, as tightly as he could, kissing her everywhere he could reach. He wanted her... all of her... needed her. Now.  
  
Now. She was _his_ now. Her hair was sliding across his face, his chest. He pulled her face to his, sucking her bottom lip. The gasps from her mouth were getting louder, more insistent. A moan broke him from his sleep. His eyes shot open.  
  
"River..." he groaned. He was lying on top of her, one arm wrapped beneath her hips, the other pulling her head to his. Her face was so close. Her eyes were wide open, but their dark depths were cloudy.  
  
She was awake, she had been watching him move his lips in his sleep, watching his chest rise and fall with each rushed breath. Seen his hands clench and his muscles tighten. His mind was wild. She had been startled... and thrilled... when he suddenly purred her name and rolled on top of her, running his hand underneath her body, cradling her. She loved the way he said her name, growling out the consonants, muttering it like a starving man. But now, he was awake. And terrified.  
  
Jayne's heart stopped. He shouldn't be doing this. He needed to keep in control for now. The crew wouldn't understand. Heck, River probably wouldn't understand.  
  
"River..." he whispered. "Tyen... sorry."  
  
He rolled off her and lay on his back, trying to catch his breath. He felt like an idiot. But, then, River knelt beside him, then crawled on top of him. She stretched out like a cat against his chest, his hips, his legs. She rubbed her cheek against his chest, and then lifted her head to look at him.  
  
He didn't know what she was doing. Was she upset? Was she going to go along with him? He wasn't sure but he knew he couldn't keep his hands off her. They rose of their own accord, grasping her waist, rubbing her back, trying to get her closer to him.  
  
She pressed her lips to his chin and whispered, "I would like it very much if you could love me."  
  
Huh, he was not expecting this. He could lay motionless and think about the great mysteries of love, or he could give in to the goddess who was willingly dropping kisses on his neck. Always the man of action, he moved his hand to the back of her head, pulling her up toward his mouth. His breath catching in anticipation, he brushed his lips against hers, faintly, testing the waters. He followed the flesh of her lip, for once in his life taking the time, smelling, tasting, touching, listening. He needed every sense.  
  
Her eyes closed, she felt him so near. His thoughts that constantly penetrated her were now very single-minded. She was the only thing on his mind. It was disconcerting at first, seeing herself so clearly in his thoughts. Then his lips touched hers. Her focus snapped back. His mouth, his breath. The soft feel of his lips. The slight burr of his stubble. Combined, it was glorious. She flicked her tongue out and ran it across the length of his bottom lip. His mouth parted, then took her own. Their mouths cleaved to each other. Their kisses were ferocious, powerful, expectant.  
  
Her hands tangled under his shirt. She brought her knees down on either side of his hips and sat up, pulling Jayne with her, his hands grasping for her. She sat astride his lap, wrapping her legs around him, pressing her hips into his, pulling his shirt over his head. He couldn't stop touching her face. He ran his fingers over her cheeks, her eyebrows, the bridge of her nose, the slant of her chin. He left no feature untouched.  
  
Her fingers fluttered over his chest, the curve of his shoulders, up the length of his arms. She loved touching him. The feel of warmth, of humanity, of passion and strength was overwhelming. She willed her soul to crawl out and join his, anything to get closer to him. She slipped her arms around his chest, drawing him tight to her breast.  
  
"Ai ren, ai ren," she chanted into his mouth. The growl of desire rose deep in his chest. He pounced. Bringing her down beneath him, crushing her hips under his. While one hand supported her neck, he slid his other hand up her thigh, pushing her dress up to her waist. And, just when everything in the world seemed right, a series of loud thuds started coming from the door.  
  
"Cut it out, you rabbits! You're kidnapped, for Buddha's sake. Act appropriately!"  
  
Their fevered motions froze, reality invaded their passion.  
  
"Nee ta ma duh. Tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si," Jayne hissed angrily under his breath, then stood abruptly and paced. He kicked the door as he walked past.  
  
He stopped on the opposite wall, pointed at River and said "Go to sleep, girl. Keep your gorram hands to yourself." He paused, his frustration easing at the sight of her sitting, watching him, her hair tangled, her mouth stained and swollen, her long legs exposed. He hurriedly walked up to her and kissed her, hard and quick, winked at her, then walked away again to wait out his surge of lust.  
  
Jayne sat against the wall, far away from River. She had gone to sleep easily. Too easily for his ego. His blood was still pounding, giving him a headache. He rubbed his temple with the handle of his knife. Lao tyen, he was royally humped. This woman was driving him crazy. He was boiling over thinking of her. 


	6. Dino Blood

**Notes:** Hiya... I'm doing a happy dance from all the nice reviews. :) Still working on my violent pov shifts... hope this is better. No smooches in this chapter, though. Thanks for reading!  
  
.................................................  
  
Serenity's shuttle landed in a cloud of dust beside the old woman's hovel. The crew inside waited for Mal to leave, to go get the Juggernaut's information from Mrs. McGee. But he just sat, looking nervous.  
  
"What's the matter, Captain?" asked a worried Kaylee.  
  
"Uh, I think we should wait in here, till she comes out. Don't want to go in that house again," he complained.  
  
Kaylee's demeanor changed from concern to indignation.  
  
"Well, if she's so bad she ain't coming in my shuttle!"  
  
"Hey, it's MY shuttle, remember?" he returned.  
  
Book shook his head. "Captain, it's your clients that help you pay for this shuttle. You should try to show compassion for the elderly, especially a widow like herself."  
  
Mal stared back at the shepherd. "Fine." He sighed like a true martyr. "But I think there's someone who needs a sermon in compassion for the elderly more than me. Wash, you're the pilot. It'd make more sense for you to get the directions."  
  
With that, he opened the shuttle doors, and shoved Wash out.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Crap." He was mad. Damn Mal always throwing his weight around. He rubbed his sore shoulder.  
  
Wash gingerly started towards the wooden clapboard building. Pulling a pair of gloves from his back pocket, he shoved the cloth fingers up his nose. Thus prepared, he knocked on the door. When the cragged face of Mrs. McGee peered out, he bowed low.  
  
"Got the gold. Directions please," Wash blurted out. The woman looked at him sideways, but held out the coordinates of the ship. Snapping up the directions, Wash bolted back towards the shuttle and started banging on the doors. Realizing Mrs. McGee was still watching from her doorway he turned, smiled and curtsied, then resumed banging on the shuttle, shouting for Mal and Zoë.  
  
Meanwhile, the crew was comfortably playing poker in the shuttle, ignoring Wash, and using his dinosaurs for chips.  
  
..................................  
  
River was curled up in sleep, breathing easily. Jayne sat by her feet, waiting for the bandits to enter the cell. He had heard them stirring for a while now, and knew that they would be barging in at any moment. He rose to a crouch and bounced on the balls of his feet, tossing his knife in his hand. He glanced down at River, and was immediately distracted. The curve of her breast pressed through the fabric of her dress. Her hem was hiked up to the tops of her thighs. Damn, he was mad about her legs. He reached down and took hold of her ankle, then ran the tips of his fingers up her leg, careful not to wake her. Her legs were so soft, and curvy, and womanly and all that is good in the world. He let out a puff of breath, shaking his head at his own foolishness. He took his hands off her and went back to concentrating on the task at hand: killing him some bad'uns.  
  
After ten minutes or so, Jayne heard the voices coming closer to their door. He knew they'd be entering soon. Quietly, he reached out a hand to rouse River, gently stroking her cheek.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey," she returned, just as quietly.  
  
He glanced at the door, where the voices were harshly murmuring. River nodded and crawled to the opposite side of the cave, where the bandits would see her immediately upon opening the steel door. She lay out on the ground, her back to the cave opening, and feigned sleep. Jayne stayed where he was, ready to attack.  
  
A heavy, metallic clink sounded, followed by an ominous creaking as the door swung open. Two men in faded brown cowboy hats walked into the room, their boots scuffing up dust and swinging their guns at their sides. The moment they started toward River, Jayne leapt from behind the door, knife slicing through the air. Quickly he slit their throats. Unfortunately, there was a third man waiting outside the cell. He had been preparing to activate the vid screen in the central room. His voice rose in a wordless cry of alarm as he lifted his six-shooter and knocked out two shots.  
  
Both bullets ricocheted off the door. Jayne threw his knife at the man from behind the door, dropping him. Jayne snatched one of the dead men's revolvers. Two more bandits came to check out the commotion. Jayne returned their fire, killing both men in one shot each. Four bullets left.  
  
He rolled out of the cell and shut the door on River, trying to hide her from the rest. Two men came running at him, knocking him down. He fought them off, shooting each one, when a third man smashed him in the head, dropping him to the ground. Momentarily stunned, he grunted as he felt the sudden cold burn from a knife jabbed into his side. Damn jerk was stabbing him! It was Jake, the leader. He kicked Jayne, knocking him to his belly in the dirt. Jayne felt another stab. He still had his gun and two bullets, he rolled onto his back, ignoring the pain, and prepared to shoot his attacker.  
  
River huddled in the dark cell, waiting for Jayne to come back for her. The noises of pain, of death, frightened her, crowded her mind. Suddenly, she heard him. Someone hurt him! She jumped to her feet and threw open the door, walking into the middle of the fight. She saw the tall man stabbing Jayne. So much blood!  
  
"Jayne..." she moaned, as she started towards him. She would help him. She watched as the man thrust his knife into the skin, the muscle, the flesh of Jayne's back. She was almost beside him when two men grabbed her arms and wrenched her away. The man on her left lifted a knife to her throat, preparing to kill her. She watched silently as Jayne rolled, pointing his gun at his attacker's head.  
  
Just before he pulled the trigger on his last two bullets, out of the corner of his eye Jayne saw a flash of red. Turning his head, he saw River, knife at her neck, staring at him wordlessly. Without thinking, he shot his gun, instantly killing her captors. As their bodies smashed to the floor, he smiled at her, dropping his now useless weapon, ignoring the repeated stabs at his abdomen.  
  
River watched as Jayne's blood left, ran away from his body. Stop. Stop. She had to stop it. She picked up the knife that had just been held to her throat, watching the light reflect off the clean, metal blade, and threw it into Jake's neck. He flopped like a fish on the sandy floor, spilling more blood than Jayne.  
  
She ignored him. She ran up to Jayne, pulled him up by his arm.  
  
"Hey, nice throw, you're a good wife," he muttered weakly then collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Three times, turn around, around, now we're bound," River whispered in a singsong voice.  
  
She tried to ignore the sight of Jayne's blood, keep from focusing on the streams that seemed to flood the cave. She grabbed his feet, and began pulling him out of the cave, slowly, jerkily. As she passed the vid screen, it flickered to life. The face of an old woman appeared. With her tangled white hair fanning out around her head, she shouted into the screen.  
  
"Jake? Where are you, boy? Jacob! Captain Malcolm just left. Where are you, you damned fool?"  
  
River stopped and stared at the screen. "Bitch," she muttered. As she continued dragging Jayne out of the cave, the screen exploded in a shower of sparks.  
  
Standing in the early morning sunlight, River looked around. She could see Serenity, she was so close. Jayne was so heavy! But... she wasn't alone. Someone was close. They would help... she left Jayne and trotted off, returning seconds later with a pale grey horse in tow.  
  
"Horse, we need help. Carry him please." The horse blinked at her with large dark eyes, and stood unmoving. It still had a saddle on. The bandits had been preparing to ride off on horseback.  
  
River bent over Jayne, she was getting more anxious, more panicky, and he was leaving so quickly!  
  
"Jayne," she spoke in a wavering voice. "Jayne, wake up, stand up, you haven't eaten your cake yet!" She was close to tears.  
  
Slowly, his eyes blinked open. "Can't see you, girl. What's wrong?"  
  
"Rise up, soldier," River said, "Up to heaven!" She jerked him up by the arm.  
  
"Ta ma duh! That hurt!" he croaked, but he stood, shakily. Somehow, between the failing strength of the once great mercenary and the frantic shoving of a panicking girl, Jayne found himself on top of the horse, dizzy, but upright. River leapt up behind him, tucking her skirt between her legs.  
  
"Horse, take us home please."  
  
The horse obligingly started picking its way down the canyon towards the valley where Serenity loomed.  
  
Jayne was losing blood fast. River felt her dress begin to dampen. His blood was blending in with her red dress. She watched the scarlet stains grow, run down her leg, trickle off her feet. Jayne slumped over the neck of the horse.  
  
"No!" River cried, wrapping her arms around his torso, holding onto him. He was precariously balanced, but she wouldn't let him go. Her stomach pressed against the wounds in his back. The stab in his belly poured blood over her arms. She pressed her face against his back. And waited. Counting his shallow breaths. Measuring the pints of blood that flowed. 


	7. Wild Horses

**Notes:** Sorry, still no smoochies... hopefully later. Again, thanks for the comments!  
  
..............................  
  
Wash pouted as he flew the shuttle back towards Serenity. He was still upset about the commandeering of his dinos... and one was still missing! Poor Harold. And his own wife letting him sweat it outside while that... icky... woman watched in amusement.  
  
Zoë, feeling guilty, came up behind him to rub his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, husband," she said, with a bit of a smile hiding behind her apology, "but Shepherd did say you needed compassion for the elderly."  
  
"Hey," he retorted, still annoyed by her betrayal, "I put up with you, don't I?"  
  
Immediately he cringed at his words, and spun his seat around.  
  
"Hey, lamby, you know I didn't mean it. I'll love your hot, wrinkly ass when you're 104." To prove his point, he gave it a good squeeze and pulled her down to his lap.  
  
Fortunately, she was in a good mood, and just laughed at him.  
  
"Not in front of the children, dear. Besides, I'm only six months older. You'll be catching up in the wrinkly department before long."  
  
Meanwhile, the ship was steadily drifting closer to the ground.  
  
"Wash!" Kaylee squealed, as the shuttle dipped dangerously and began to nose-dive towards the earth.  
  
Wash quickly spun the chair around, complete with wife in lap.  
  
"So, wife," he began calmly, "wanna learn how to fly? They say it's best to just jump in. Pressure's good for you."  
  
Zoë remained as sublime as always and just smiled at her goofy husband, running her fingers through his short hair. She trusted him.  
  
"Wash," Mal warned, "YOU fly the gorram shuttle."  
  
"Not until I get my dimetrodon back!" Wash insisted.  
  
Mal, rather irritated, tossed the plastic dinosaur at the back of Wash's head. Zoë caught it one-handed and handed it to her husband, who placed it reverently on the control panel. He then jerked the controls, yanking the shuttle out of the tailspin and, two turbulence-filled minutes later, docked smoothly with Serenity.  
  
"Thank you for flying Wash Warren Airlines, where it's always a prehistoric hootenanny!"  
  
The crew filed out. Kaylee mussed Wash's hair, while Mal muttered something about 'gorram amateurs'. Book and the doctor appeared faintly sick.  
  
Zoë and Wash just looked at each other.  
  
"Wanna neck?"  
  
................  
  
................  
  
Inara had arrived soon after and had a word with Mal. She was mighty upset at having her work interrupted. Mal didn't mind. He was just happy to have her back on the ship. Inara followed him down to the cargo bay, hoping to continue her argument with him.  
  
Mal was preparing to leave to go pick up Jayne and River from town. Hopefully they'd be there by now. He prayed Jayne had taken good care of River... he knew how irritating she could be.  
  
"Simon!" he called up the stairs, ignoring Inara's attempt to grab his attention. "Get a move on. We got money to be making."  
  
He was in a hurry to pick up his stray sheep so they could exchange the very marked gold with Mrs. McGee's man on the Juggernaut.  
  
Simon came hurrying down, medical bag in tow, followed by a bouncy Kaylee. She was eager to see her friends again.  
  
Mal raised his eyebrows at the med kit Simon carried.  
  
"Just in case," he mumbled.  
  
"Heh, don't trust Jayne, much, do you?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
The two men walked to Serenity's ramp, and waited while it lowered.  
  
The sight that greeted them stunned them both.  
  
"Ta ma duh," Malcolm whispered.  
  
There was a grey horse, red streaks running down its sides. Pools of blood gathered in the dirt below it. Jayne was slumped over, lifeless. River sat behind him, her face wet.  
  
"Simon..." she held out her cherry-red palms towards her brother. "Simon, he's broken."  
  
"Oh, mei-mei..." Simon whispered.  
  
"Zoë! Book!" Mal shouted, then hurried over to grab Jayne.  
  
Book came running, and Zoë was a few steps behind, followed by a grumpy Wash.  
  
"Oh, Lord," Book muttered.  
  
Mal started pulling Jayne down from the horse, trying not to aggravate the wounds any further. Book and Zoë rushed out, helping Mal carry Jayne up to the infirmary.  
  
Simon gaped at his sister, soaked in Jayne's blood.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
She shook her head, staring miserably at him.  
  
"Simon! Get up here! Now!" Mal shouted from above.  
  
Reassuring himself that River wasn't injured, he turned to hurry back.  
  
Kaylee and Wash followed, leaving Inara alone, gazing sadly at the bloody girl on horseback.  
  
She walked cautiously up to River, patting the horse gently.  
  
"Sweetie, come down. Let me help you."  
  
River looked down at the companion, then took her hand and slid down the horse. She stared up at the sky, and then looked tearfully at Inara.  
  
"He said there were no stars in my hair," she whispered.  
  
A puzzled look slightly crinkled Inara's forehead. But she could see how upset River was, and was careful not to distress her further. Tenderly, she put her arm around River's shoulders, and began to lead her onto the ship.  
  
"I'm so sorry, mei-mei. Let's go wash up." 


	8. Interlude

**Notes:** Uh, wackiness ensues. New chapter soon. :)   
  
...............  
  
_He was floating. Floating gently, rocking back and forth on his back. The warm water lapped at his fingers, his ribs, and his legs. He was peaceful.  
  
Until he opened his eyes.  
  
Everything was black, dark, and charred. The river he floated down was a deep garnet red. The land on either side of the banks was ashy and burnt. Wicked black trees stretched for the grey sky, then broke off, branches crumbling.  
  
He tried to move, to stand up, but he was paralyzed.  
  
This was the end, he thought, as he drifted down the macabre water towards a silent whirlpool. He was starting to feel the current's pull on his feet, drawing him down.  
  
He closed his eyes again, waiting for the red waves to close over his head.  
  
Then, he heard a gentle splash. Opening his eyes, he saw her, wading into the water. She was wearing a white dress, the hem slowly soaking up the red liquid from the river.  
  
Steadily she approached him, paying no heed to the whirlpool, the sticky water, or the decaying landscape.  
  
She was up to her waist in the water when she finally stood beside him. She looked into his eyes, and he watched as clear, bright tears fell onto his face.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Away," he responded.  
  
"Will you miss me?"  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"Stay with me. It's prettier there." She reached out her hand, hovering above his chest.  
  
"How do I do that?" He was confused. Death dreams were weird.  
  
"Say yes." She said sweetly.  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
She brushed her fingers across his face, and then placed both hands on his chest.  
  
She smiled gently, then pushed him under.  
  
Clear, cold water washed over his face. _


	9. Butterflies and Water

Notes: Howdy... I agreed with Neroli's review, so here's the revamped version. Hope it's better!  
  
.............................  
  
His head hurt. His back hurt. His stomach hurt. Even his legs were numb. He was genuinely uncomfortable.  
  
Jayne slowly opened his eyes, blinking back at the harsh lights shining down on him. He peered through the halos that seemed to float through his eyes. Where was River? He looked around, and exhaled with relief: he recognized the view. He was lying on his back on the infirmary bed, safe.  
  
"Hey, Jayne's awake!" he heard Kaylee chirp. Her smiling face appeared in his line of sight and she patted his cheek. "Oh, I'm so glad you're feeling better!"  
  
"Who says I'm feeling better?" he grouched in crackly voice.  
  
Kaylee ignored the grumping.  
  
"Simon fixed you right up. Isn't he a good doc?" There was a sweet note of adoration in her voice. Jayne tried to ignore her. He wanted to sleep.  
  
But then Shepherd Book leaned his face in, and pointed down towards Jayne's feet.  
  
"We couldn't get her off. Seems she's quite infatuated with her rescuer!" Book chuckled pleasantly.  
  
Jayne gingerly lifted his head to look where Book was pointing. River was seated cross-legged across his thighs. No wonder he couldn't feel his legs.  
  
She looked like a queen on her throne; her deep purple dress billowed around her, draping off Jayne's legs. He stared at her. Her eyes were closed but her lips were moving. Was she praying? She looked so out of place in the sterile white infirmary. Her dark curls stood out against the bright walls and her soft, flowing dress contrasted the sharp, straight lines of the room.  
  
Her lips pursed and her eyes cautiously opened. When she saw that Jayne was looking at her, she clasped her hands together and laughed: a joyful, bubbling noise. Jayne couldn't help but smile back. Silly girl.  
  
River's obvious attachment to Jayne deeply aggravated Simon, and he had been trying to shoo her away for the past eight hours; he'd had to operate for three hours while River watched agitatedly, correcting his surgical technique.  
  
"There, mei-mei. See?" Simon cajoled. "He's all better now." He moved towards her, struggling to entice her to come down. "Why don't you go to your room? Jayne needs to rest."  
  
River ignored Simon's pleading and continued to admire Jayne's breathing. Simon sighed like the devoted but overtaxed brother he was.  
  
"Kaylee, can you take her, please?"  
  
"Sure! Come on, River. Let's go find something fun to do."  
  
Kaylee took hold of River's hand, trying to coax her down off the table. River, feeling safe in the knowledge that Jayne was finally all right, climbed down to link arms with her friend. Before she left with Kaylee, she ran back to Jayne, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Good morning, zhang-fu."  
  
Then she left happily with Kaylee, whispering to her conspiratorially, "Did you know I'm alive?"  
  
Zhang-fu? Jayne wondered. Why was she still calling him husband? He thought she'd be over that now that they were back on the ship. Heh, him, a husband! Silliest thing he ever heard. Why, almost makes him sound respectable. Hmm. Still, wasn't the worst thing that could happen. She was an awfully attractive wife. With that hair and those legs... He wondered if she knew how to cook. Nah, didn't matter. That girl threw a knife from 30 feet away and hit her mark. That's all he needed in a wife. Wait... he had to remind himself that she wasn't really his. It was just a game she was playing. He sighed.  
  
Once the infirmary had cleared of Jayne's well-wishers, Simon approached Jayne.  
  
"Seems my sister," he started, pausing to emphasize their relationship, "has grown quite fond of you. Exactly what happened out there?"  
  
Jayne immediately grew defensive.  
  
"Hey, I got stabbed on account of your sister! More than once! Those creeps were trying to shoot us." Jayne paused, trying to remember exactly what happened. "Hey, she didn't get hurt did she? She's all right?"  
  
Simon begrudgingly sighed, rubbing his forehead, "She's fine. Not a mark on her. Except the scratch on her shoulder. I put a weave on it just to be sure."  
  
He looked at Jayne, forcing down his disparagement. "I'm sorry. You did take good care of her. Thank you."  
  
Jayne, reassured that he had done his job well and even earned some points with the doc, relaxed and got ready for sleep again.  
  
"No prob, doc. Just fix me up pretty like."  
  
"There's no helping that, I'm afraid," Simon muttered, half-way joking.  
  
...........................  
  
It was dark all over the ship. Only the light from the stars formed silvery shadows. Everyone had gone to sleep hours ago. Everything was quite and peaceful.  
  
Except in River's head.  
  
She was losing something. She kept chasing it. But it slipped through her fingers. Like butterflies and water. Then, she was left with just empty nothingness.  
  
She woke up screaming. Screams of terror and loss.  
  
Simon ran into her room, frightened at her wide eyes and her incoherent screams. Rushing over, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him. He tried to comfort her, and, for a moment, she embraced him. Then roughly shoved him away, looking at him in disappointment. She stopped screaming, but was still wild, half stuck in her dreams. She flung her arms out to beat back her demons then reached out for an invisible comfort that she couldn't find.  
  
Shepherd Book, having heard her screams, came in to offer his assistance to Simon. He helped Simon pin River down on the floor as she struggled, while Simon rummaged around in his med kit for a smoother.  
  
Seeing that he was going to drug her, and not wanting to be forced to her dreams again, River started screaming for the only one who'd made her forget her nightmares before.  
  
"Jayne! Jayne!"  
  
........  
  
Jayne awoke abruptly from his sleep in the infirmary. His heart was racing. She was screaming for him.  
  
"Gorram girl," he muttered. He painfully swung his feet off the bed, and lumbered carefully down the hallway, bracing his hands on the walls as he walked.  
  
When he slid open the door to her room, Simon and Book were holding her down, trying to help her. River stared at Jayne with panic in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to her?!" Jayne bellowed at the two as he stepped into the room with clenched fists.  
  
Simon dropped his sister's arm in surprise and stared at his patient.  
  
Once free of Simon's grip, River ran to Jayne, grabbed the edge of his shirt and pushed it up his chest.  
  
She immediately calmed down, and stared silently at the bandages wrapped around his waist.  
  
Book and Simon watched as she ran her fingers along the white gauze, pausing at the small red stains that had soaked through. Jayne stood motionless, his breath quickening as he watched her long fingers dance across his stomach.  
  
River turned her red-rimmed eyes up to Jayne's, and asked in a hopeful voice,  
  
"You bled?"  
  
He snorted. "Yeah, a lot."  
  
She looked at him pointedly, trying to convey every ounce of importance in her stare.  
  
"I thought... it was all a dream."  
  
He caught the heated look in her eye, the way her breath hitched in her chest when she said those words.  
  
His tongue wet his lips as he stared down at her, remembering the way he had kissed her in the cave, the feel of her skin, the scent of her hair, the length of her legs around him.  
  
"Weren't no dream, River," he mumbled, shifting his weight uncomfortably.  
  
"Weren't no dream," she repeated, half to herself, reassuringly.  
  
Simon cleared his throat uneasily.  
  
"You really shouldn't be up yet. Your cuts could open again."  
  
"Well, it was your crazy sister woke me up. You need to take better care of her!"  
  
Jayne and Simon stared each other down, Jayne furious that Simon had frightened River, and Simon furious that Jayne was questioning him.  
  
Book took the silence as an opportune time to return to his own quarters.  
  
"Good night, Shepherd!" River waved after him cheerfully. "Simon, go to bed," she added.  
  
Simon glared at Jayne.  
  
"Thank you for your help, now please leave my sister's room."  
  
"She asked you to leave, not me," Jayne sniggered, crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"All right, all right."  
  
Simon watched while Jayne left then tucked River back into bed.  
  
"Are you going to be all right? Do you want to tell me about the dream you had?"  
  
River shook her head, then patted Simon's hand.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered. "They always return."  
  
"Who will return?"  
  
She smiled. "Good dreams!"  
  
Simon smiled at her optimism and pecked her forehead.  
  
"Good night, River."  
  
"Don't let the _Cimex lectularis_ bite!" she called after him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and returned to his own room.  
  
Thirty seconds later, Jayne stalked back into River's room, and crept towards her bed.  
  
"Hey," he whispered as he poked her ribs. "You going to be all right?"  
  
River rolled over. She'd been waiting for him to come back.  
  
She stood up on her bed, almost reaching Jayne's height.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders, then slid them behind his neck. Gently, she pulled his face towards hers and pressed her lips to his cheek. She drew back slightly, watching the light in Jayne's eyes, watching it grow and flame.  
  
She kissed his other cheek, letting her lips linger a little longer. Slowly, she released him. His eyes were wide open, boring into hers.  
  
She lifted her face again, coming whisper-close to his mouth.  
  
Quietly, she quoted against his lips, "Be my love, and we will all the pleasures prove."  
  
Rising on to her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his, gently, in benediction.  
  
Jayne felt his heart rush at the feel of her mouth again. She was in his blood now. Suddenly, his dream before he awoke in the infirmary rushed back to him. Stunned, he grabbed her face and pulled her from him.  
  
"I was dreaming, but, you saved me, didn't you?"  
  
She looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"You were drowning. You needed me."  
  
"How'd you see me? I mean, how'd you get in my dream?"  
  
"You're my own, now," she explained, smoothing the creases in his forehead with her fingertips.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You called me wife. Three times. Makes it so." Her hands brushed down his bare arms, then retraced their path, sending tingles up his spine. He was forgetting how to concentrate.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
She sighed, then explained in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"The planet didn't have enough preachers. So to make a marriage legal, the husband needed to call the woman his wife three times. Then it is done."  
  
"Wait, so, your mine? And you don't care?"  
  
She smiled, "I care."  
  
He almost threw his head back and laughed giddily, but remembered her brother was a few feet away. He was hers. He had his very own wife. This was way better than the rain stick. But how was the rest of the ship going to take it?  
  
"Not well," she answered his unspoken question.  
  
"So, you don't want to get... unmarried?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"No. This is good."  
  
He didn't know how to answer, so instead he ran his fingers down her hair, tenderly smoothing her tangles.  
  
"Can I kiss you again?" he muttered out, awkwardly.  
  
She smiled brightly and turned her face up, waiting for him.  
  
He ran his finger down her jaw, pausing at her chin. Such a perfect face. He cupped his hands around her, and brought his mouth down on hers.  
  
He kissed her softly at first, trying to thank her with his lips, but then his passion took over, and he pulled her even closer, drinking from her warm mouth. Pressing his tongue past her lips, he stroked the roof of her mouth, making River moan and grab at his shoulders. He wanted her fiercely.  
  
His hands traced down her sides, he ran his thumbs against the outer curve of her breasts. Her teeth scraped against his lips, his chin, his jaw. She wanted to taste every inch of his skin, to know his spirit was inside of her. She returned to his mouth, sucking his bottom lip, drawing the fullness past her teeth.  
  
He grasped the hem of her nightgown, sliding his hands underneath, clutching at her bare legs. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, feeling the warmth of her skin, the roundness of her thighs, the curve of her hips, the indent of her waist, and the gentle slope of her breasts.  
  
She gasped, shivering beneath his fingers, clawing at his chest, whimpering at his touch.  
  
The sounds she made were turning him feral. He dropped his hands to her hips and yanked her body against his.  
  
The sudden force against his midsection made him gasp in pain. River quickly pushed away from him, dropping her hands to her sides. She was flushed and frantic. She was breathing heavily through her parted lips, staring at Jayne, who, though cringing at his pain, was reaching out for her again. She grabbed his hand, bringing his knuckles to her lips, then she pointed at her door.  
  
"You're hurt. Go to sleep," she ordered.  
  
He winced, both from the sting of his wounds and from the loneliness in his empty arms.  
  
He nodded resignedly, then turned and slowly left, limping back to the infirmary.  
  
River remained standing on her bed for a few more minutes, turning pirouettes in her mind with the joy of living. She finally lay down again, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
..........  
  
River awoke an hour later. Jayne had returned, and was sitting in the chair by her head, his bare feet propped on her bed.  
  
He looked down at her and shrugged.  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
She smiled and reached out for his hand, and they both drifted off to sleep. 


	10. Mouse Wars

**Notes:** Sorry it's been so long! I had to finish a project for work. Sigh. So, here you go... I hope you all like it.  
  
....................  
  
A few days later Jayne was finally up and about. He was able to walk without pain and, according to the doctor, with a day or two of extra sleep in the infirmary he would be back to his usual. Of course, no one - doc included - knew that he had actually been sleeping in River's room each night, sprawled out in the chair by her head. He didn't know why he returned night after night... it just felt more comfortable there. He liked being close to her.  
  
River was careful though; waking him minutes before Wash, the earliest riser, would begin to prowl the corridors.  
  
Today would be the first time Jayne would be eating in the dining room with the crew since he'd been stabbed. Kaylee and Inara had been bringing him his meals. Kaylee would stay while he ate, filling him in on ship gossip, which basically extended to whether the engine was humming smoothly and how well or poorly Mal and Inara were getting along. Inara would just hand him his food, look at him all puzzled like, and then speak gently to River while keeping a close eyes on Jayne.  
  
River had taken up residence in the infirmary, which was unusual since she normally tried to avoid the area. But now she was constantly perched on the bed opposite Jayne's – singing to him, telling him stories, trying to get him to play cat's cradle with her. Whenever Simon would come in to check on Jayne, River would fake a stomachache, stubbed toe, or any variety of rare, communicable space disorders. Anything to justify her staying. She and Jayne were together constantly. The only time she left his side was to eat or to sleep. And Jayne always followed her to bed.  
  
But now he was on his way to the dining room. Mal wanted him to be there after dinner because he was going over the plan for the gold exchange with the Juggernaut.  
  
Slowly, Jayne walked up the stairs. His abdomen was still tight and he was stiff from the lack of movement. He tried stretching, then yelped at the pain of his shoulders lifting. Ow. Wouldn't do that again.  
  
Finally, he reached the landing and turned into the dining room. Everyone was just finishing their dinner and Mal stood, preparing to address his crew. Jayne scooted in to the last empty chair, between River and Book. Jayne grinned as he sat down, imagining how River managed to keep an empty chair by her, then laughed under his breath as he saw the dangerous-looking pin cushion that River had stashed under her chair.  
  
River patted his thigh under the table, beaming up at him.  
  
"You molted!" she exclaimed happily. Jayne didn't even blink at her odd phrasing.  
  
"Yeah, the doc took 'em out this afternoon while you were at lunch."  
  
Book looked across at him oddly. "You understood her?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it's obvious. The weaves look like feathers...kinda."  
  
River gently prodded Jayne's belly with the tip of her finger. "You'll fly soon."  
  
"Yeah, another day or two."  
  
From across River's head, Book lifted his eyebrows at Jayne.  
  
Jayne sighed. "I'll be able to lift weights soon. Doc promised."  
  
He was embarrassed by all the attention. Fortunately, Mal began his speech and explained his plan.  
  
"Okay, folks. We'll be at the rendezvous point in two weeks. It's an easy switch, which means lots of stupid things will go wrong, so be prepared."  
  
Jayne quietly tried to grab the bowl of potatoes from across the table, but winced at the searing pain in his back and stomach. He looked pitifully at River, who, smiling in sympathy, snatched the bowl and dropped a heap of the rehydrated food on his plate. "Thanks, darling," he whispered in gratitude as he began to shovel food in his mouth.  
  
Mal continued, not noticing the distraction.  
  
"Kaylee, I want you to prep the engine for any necessary yet wacky maneuvers we might need."  
  
River toed Jayne's calf under the table, running her foot up to the back of his knee. Jayne leered down at the pixie smile on her face.  
  
"Inara, you stay in your shuttle while we're in contact with the ship, in case anything goes wrong, which it probably will."  
  
Jayne leaned over to River, whispering, "Apple?" She took an apple, neatly cored and quartered it before setting it on Jayne's plate. Jayne took a slice of apple and popped it into his mouth, stretching out his lips into a wacky grin, then waggled his eyebrows at River, who giggled quietly.  
  
"Wash will be in charge of flying... as usual. Work with Kaylee on it."  
  
Jayne grabbed River's knee and squeezed making her squirm from the tickling.  
  
"Zoë, you and Jayne will come with me to the trade and look as tough as possible. Got it, Jayne? Jayne? Jayne!!"  
  
Jayne snapped to attention with his mouth wide open. He'd been in the middle of catching bits of food River had been tossing to him. An apple chunk was still in mid-flight and made a wet splat on Jayne's cheek. He grinned sheepishly at the captain.  
  
Mal just stared at Jayne and River. "Pay attention Jayne!"  
  
"I heard you, every word!" he protested. "Go with you, don't get shot..." Jayne squeaked as River sneakily pinched his backside. "Uh, trade stuff..." He twisted his leg around River's, trying to tip her off her chair. "Look fearsome... got you, Captain."  
  
Mal sighed. "Fine, you're done here," he said, tossing his hands in the air.  
  
River immediately grabbed an apple and took off running.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Jayne tried to chase her but she had somehow managed to tie his shoelaces together.  
  
"Imp!" He shouted. He kicked off his shoes and hobbled barefoot after her.  
  
"Can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" he heard River calling back at him.  
  
He laughingly threatened back as he practically tumbled down the stairs, "When I catch you..."  
  
"Won't! You're slow and gimpy!" she teased.  
  
Once the pair was out of sight and the dust settled, the dumbfounded crew stared at one another with their mouths agape.  
  
"Well," Kaylee said, "Jayne's feeling awful chipper."  
  
Simon frowned. "He's acting like a five-year old."  
  
"Aw," Wash chimed in. "You're just jealous she's found a new playmate."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Simon scoffed back.  
  
Zoë and Inara remained silent, both having their own interpretations of the oddball behavior Jayne was exhibiting.  
  
"Helloooo..." Mall waved his arms, trying to get their attention back to the meeting. "Remember me? The captain? The owner of this big damn ship ya'll are flying on?"  
  
And everything returned to normal. They forgot River's latest wackiness and Simon tried to calm the sudden burst of irrational jealousy.  
  
..............  
  
Jayne clomped down the stairs, still looking for River. He crept through the kitchen, scanning the room with his eyes for any sign of her. He continued on, down another flight of stairs to the cargo hold, going quietly on his bare feet.  
  
He grinned as he walked into the middle of the hold. He knew she was down here... he could smell her. He snuck amongst the various cartons strewn about the room, trying to pinpoint her location. Little nutball, tying his shoes together. Wait till he got his hands on her...  
  
Suddenly, he froze in his tracks, stopping beside a particularly large container left over from a previous job that had been tucked under the catwalk. It was so tall that Jayne couldn't see over it. But, he had heard the slightest whisper of fabric brushing across skin. He smiled broadly and prepared to pounce.  
  
River sank back against the cold metal of the containers and stretched out onto her stomach, waiting for Jayne to find her. She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. She hadn't played hide-and-seek in such a long time. It was nice to be able to play again, without fear smearing the edges. Not having to worry if she would frighten Jayne, or if he would frighten her. Jayne was never afraid. Only confused sometimes. Her ruminations were interrupted as warm fingers tightly clamped over her ankle and dragged her out of sight behind the carton.  
  
She stifled a happy squeal as Jayne effortlessly flipped her onto her back.  
  
"Well, now," Jayne purred as he leaned over her supine body. "Know what happens to naughty imps what try to trip good, kind mercenaries?"  
  
River smiled and shook her head.  
  
"They get tortured to death! No quarter!" he rallied as he pushed up her red knit shirt and prepared to blow raspberries into her belly.  
  
He fully intended to tickle her, he honestly did. But the sight of her stomach, bare and undulating beneath his lips stifled the idea. As he gazed at the pale skin, a dark red flower of passion bloomed in his throat, choking his breath. He pressed his lips against her flesh and breathed in the scent of her skin as the now all-too familiar ache pulsed in his groin.  
  
River felt his warm breath tickling her skin, then his mouth press into her. She sighed happily and ran her hands down Jayne's face, pulling him up to her. This was hers, she thought happily, tracing her lips across his cheeks and his neck. An animalistic urge overcame her. She wanted her ownership to be visible, a mark, a stain, a tattoo. A small rumble escaped her lips and she clamped her teeth down on his shoulder, through his t-shirt.  
  
As her teeth closed on his skin, Jayne hissed out his breath and gathered her up in his arms. Wounds be damned. He slammed her back against a nearby support beam under the catwalk, cradling her derriere in his palms. She unlatched her mouth from his shoulder and tangled her lips with Jayne's, scratching her fingers up the muscles of his back. The fuel was in the fire, now. He felt the flame kindling into an inferno. The heat between his legs needed an outlet... now. Her legs were pulling him closer to where he needed to be. If only he could have her, really have her... and he would. As he continued to kiss her, he moved one arm down to his belt. Nothing would stop him now, he crowed, burying his head in her hair.  
  
"Tzao-gao, River, I... tyen, River, you know I...," he panted, trying to let her know what he was thinking. But his thoughts were being burned away. He was definitely missing some verbs or something. So, instead, he kissed her. As sweetly and delicately as he knew how. But then... she suddenly stiffened in his one-armed embrace.  
  
Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Little mousies are here."  
  
Mousies? Lao tyen! Gorram Kaylee! He looked up to try to figure out exactly where River meant. While his attention was distracted, River squirmed like water out of his grasp and was gone. And he was left alone. In the cargo bay. His arms still wrapped around the support beam. Damn.  
  
...........  
  
Kaylee crouched in the doorway to the cargo bay, completely stunned. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting to find when she came to rescue River from grouchy old Jayne.  
  
She'd better have a talk with Simon. 


	11. Short Stack

**Notes:** Heh, I screwed up royally last chapter with the kitchen/dining room thing. Oh well, pretend it's an alternate-universe ship blueprint. This chapter is short, and I'm taking huge liberties with Firefly timelines, but, I figure since Summer Glau is 21 or 22, it works... sorta.  
  
..................  
Kaylee waited in the infirmary and waited for Simon to return from dinner. She let out a quick breath. She wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject of seeing Jayne kissing Simon's little sister. Was Jayne taking advantage of River? But River seemed to be quite an active participant in the whole thing.  
  
Kaylee sighed and leaned against the sick bed. How old was River? Kaylee didn't even know... Simon always acted like she was a little girl, but Kaylee knew she was older... but old enough to decide what to do with Jayne? She shook her head and paced.  
  
When Simon finally came in, Kaylee let out a deep breath and decided to just jump on in. She wanted to protect her friend's privacy, but not if it meant allowing her to be taken advantage of.  
  
"Hey, Simon!" Kaylee smiled nervously at the young doctor.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kaylee." Simon was deeply preoccupied about other things. Mainly, his sister's and Jayne's ludicrous display after dinner.  
  
"I was wondering, Simon," Kaylee began, "how old is River?"  
  
Simon grimaced. "She was definitely acting like a child, wasn't she?"  
  
"Oh, don't be embarrassed! She was just having fun!" Kaylee defended... then waited for Simon's answer. But he had become distracted by the list of inventory he had begun checking over.  
  
"Simon?" She began again. "How old _is_ River?"  
  
"Oh, um... she was 14 when she entered the academy." Simon continued checking through the drawers and cabinets, searching for some odd end or another.  
  
Kaylee pouted, "But how old is she _now_?"  
  
Simon looked up, startled. He hadn't ever really realized that River had been getting older. He had always thought she was frozen in time from the moment she went away. He actually had to add up years to figure out her age.  
  
"Huh. She was in the academy for two years... then I started receiving her odd letters... it took me another two years to get her out... I traveled around with her stuck in that box for almost another year... then we've been on Serenity for a year. So, she's..."  
  
Simon mentally racked up the numbers. "She's...almost 21?" he asked himself.  
  
He was stunned. He'd always just considered her to be the barely-adolescent girl he remembered. How old did that make him, then? 26? Yeesh.  
  
Kaylee smiled at Simon's bewilderment. River was so much older than any of them treated her. _Well_, she leered inwardly, _except for Jayne_. With the new knowledge of River's age - and the not-unpleasant way River had been reacting to Jayne's affections - Kaylee decided to keep the information to herself and let River and Jayne have their moment. Of course, that didn't mean Kaylee couldn't smirk at everyone knowingly. She just loved secrets!  
  
So she grinned at Simon, kissed his confused cheek and danced out of the infirmary to the engine room, humming love songs joyfully.  
  
Simon stared after her, stunned by both her behavior and the kiss she planted on him. He debated whether or not to follow her, maybe kiss her back, but was too worried about the path that would lead him down.  
  
So he continued working on his inventory, methodically placing syringes and weaves in the appropriate containers. 


	12. Petaled Jackets

**Notes: ** Spoilers for The Train Job... but I know you've all seen it. Right? Ooh, and, as per suggestions, here's a handy-dandy translation guide.  
  
Beejway = shut up  
  
Tyen sah duh uh muo = g-d--- monsters  
  
Gaichi = idiot  
  
.......................  
  
Serenity had finally located the Juggernaut and, after the two slightly paranoid captains argued over meeting places, it was decided that both cargo bays would be opened simultaneously and the exchange of gold for credits would be completed as swiftly as possible.  
  
Mrs. McGee had already arranged to have her 80% deposited to her account so once this meeting was finished, the crew was free and clear of any responsibility.  
  
Wash had carefully matched the Juggernaut's orbit and brought them in to lock together. Jayne, Mal, and Zoë waited by the pressure doors in the cargo bay. Kaylee fluttered around, purging the vacuum and depressurizing the chamber.  
  
"Okay, Captain! All set!" Kaylee exclaimed when she was finished, patting the doors appreciatively.  
  
"Good job, now scat, little Kaylee. Tell Book we're starting." Mal was feeling a bit nervous. He was anxious for this job to be over with.  
  
Kaylee darted up the stairs while Mal resumed his intimidating posture while waiting for the adjoining doors to open. His hand fidgeted over his empty holster. He and the captain of the Juggernaut had agreed to meet unarmed. Which was why Mal had Book stationed with a rifle up on the catwalk hidden behind a jumble of boxes - despite the Shepherd's determination to hit only knees if need be. Never hurt to be prepared.  
  
Zoë stood on Mal's right, Jayne on his left.  
  
"Okay, guys," Mal began, "look tough."  
  
Zoë responded by arching an eyebrow and standing at attention like the soldier she was. Jayne took a more melodramatic route, striking various poses with his arms flexed while growling low. Malcolm sighed.  
  
"Jayne, just act natural."  
  
Jayne shrugged and resumed his previous stance: leaning against the carton of gold with his arms crossed.  
  
They waited.  
  
A loud creak followed by a hiss of air announced the opening of the Juggernaut's doors. Three men walked out of the ship. A pale, wiry man with a neatly trimmed black beard stepped forward, looked around briefly, then introduced himself.  
  
"I'm the captain of the Juggernaut, Edison Scarlet," he announced. "This here's first mate, Kyle," gesturing towards a tall, blond man on his left, "and this is Raven."  
  
Mal stared at the third, a dark, stocky man, and gaped at his oddly familiar facial tattoo.  
  
"Aw, crap." Mal whispered, covering his panic with an overly-friendly smile towards the guests. Zoë shot him a knowing look. Jayne sidled up to the captain.  
  
"Hey, doesn't he look an awful lot like that Crow what went through the engine?" Jayne stage-whispered.  
  
"Beejway," Zoë warned under her breath, "Act smooth now."  
  
Mal gestured towards Jayne, and Jayne started rolling the crate of gold towards the bay doors, and then lifted the lid to show the contents. Captain Scarlet did the same, motioning Raven off to pull out a bag of credits. Slowly, the two muscles approached one another, switched loads, and returned to their respective captains.  
  
On his way back towards Mal and Zoë, Jayne paused, and turned back towards Raven, and called out:  
  
"Hey, you don't have a brother, do you?"  
  
"JAYNE!" Mal warned.  
  
"Sorry, never mind..." Jayne waved a hand over his head, dismissing Malcolm's fear.  
  
"Well," began the captain of the Juggernaut, "pleasure doing business with you." He saluted carelessly and began backing up to his ship, keeping a watchful eye on Mal.  
  
"Well," Mal breathed, "that went smoothly for once," as the doors started to slowly close.  
  
Naturally, River chose this moment to come hurtling out from the common area. She and Simon were supposed to be waiting quietly until Serenity separated from the Juggernaut.  
  
River dodged Zoë and ran past a startled Mal to launch herself at Jayne. She wrapped herself around him, almost knocking him off balance.  
  
"They see us!" She shouted, trying to claw her way up his body. "They're watching!"  
  
"Not in front of guests, sweetie," Mal said through clenched teeth, trying to motion for Jayne to remove River from the Juggernaut's sights. Jayne quickly walked off with her, cradling her to his chest, whispering that it was all right.  
  
But it was too late. Raven was staring oddly at River.  
  
Mal knew they were humped.  
  
..................  
  
Mal stormed into the common area where River was. She was still wrapped up in Jayne's arms. Simon was pacing back and forth in agitation. When he saw the captain come into the room, he hurried up to him.  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry. She just rushed off without any warning." He paused and ventured, "Did they see her? Did they recognize her?"  
  
Malcolm scowled, "Yeah, they saw her. She comes running in and howling like a banshee. They definitely recognized her. Raven and that other guy were giving each other looks. We need to get out of here. Now."  
  
Malcolm figured there was no point in yelling at Simon for not watching his sister better. He could see the dread filling Simon's face, and knew that there was nothing he could say to make him feel any worse.  
  
Mal went up to the comm system and told Wash to start flying: fast and far. Then he called up to Inara's shuttle.  
  
"Hey, Inara. You might want to beat it. Find a planet close by. We're likely to have some unpleasant company soon. River made a guest appearance today during the trade. Likely they recognized her."  
  
There was a pause from the companion's end. Then Mal heard her say, as calm as ever:  
  
"I'll stay here. My reputation might be useful."  
  
"Inara, no." Mal sighed. Gorram woman never did what he wanted. He kicked the wall and stormed up to her shuttle to order her around in person.  
  
Jayne and Simon watched as Mal stomped out of the room and up the stairs. Simon then eyed Jayne warily and asked,  
  
"Why are you holding her?"  
  
"I ain't holding her," Jayne scowled, "She ran up to me. Can't get her off."  
  
Simon narrowed his eyes as, contradictory to his statement, Jayne gathered River up more securely and clutched her tighter while trying to calm her with motherly shushes.  
  
"Besides," Jayne continued, "doesn't anyone want to know what she was so worried about? Why are ya'll ignoring her?"  
  
"She doesn't make any sense. She just rambles off whatever nonsense is firing off in her brain," Simon dismissed with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No, she does make sense. You're just not listening!" Jayne scolded.  
  
Simon was taken aback by Jayne's rather loud defense of his sister. He sat down, abashed.  
  
"So, what did she say?"  
  
Jayne shrugged. "That someone was watching us."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"I dunno! I didn't get a chance to ask her yet. Everybody was making great manly plans to run away." He bent his head to look at River.  
  
"Hey, baby," he whispered down to her, "Who's watching us?"  
  
River's tear-streaked face peeked out from the hollow beneath his chin.  
  
"The petal-pluckers," she whispered in horror.  
  
"Tyen sah duh uh muo..." Jayne spoke quietly with an edge of terror to his voice.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Simon exploded in frustration.  
  
"It means goddamn—"  
  
"Not THAT... you gaichi... the petal business."  
  
"For a genius you sure are dumb," Jayne countered.  
  
"Humor me," Simon deadpanned.  
  
Jayne sighed. "She means the Reavers."  
  
"What... what do you mean... are you sure? River? Is it the Reavers?" Simon was definitely panicking.  
  
"Yeah, she's sure. Go tell the captain, little man," Jayne ordered.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Simon bolted out of the room to go find Malcolm.  
  
Jayne settled down in a chair and arranged River in his lap, smoothing her hair and trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry none, little darling. I'll break everyone of their gorram necks and use their pinkies as toothpicks. I'll make us a nice, matching pair of jackets out of their hides. Naw, scratch that. I hear Reaver skins got too much puss on it." 


	13. Pop Rocks

**Notes:** Thanks always for reading/reviewing! I stole some lines from an Evanescence song... thought they fit. Don't know why River's quoting pop songs, but, hey. :)  
  
go-se = shit  
  
ai ya = damn  
  
........................  
  
.......................

He stared down wistfully at the sleeping girl. She seemed to be smiling in her sleep. He lived to see that smile. Everything he had ever done was for her happiness. He gave up everything to protect her when no one else would. They had been so close... but now... he couldn't understand her. Perfect strangers knew her better than he did. How did this happen? How did he lose her so easily? He sighed, and shook his head. He kissed his sister on her cheek and went back to his room.

Jayne crouched silently in the shadows, already undressed for bed and wearing nothing but his boxers, and waited for Simon to leave River's room. Gorram overprotective brother. Ai ya, Jayne thought in disgust... the little stiff was _his_ brother now, too, thanks to his serendipitous marriage. Jayne chuckled mirthlessly under his breath... the things he put up with for that girl.

As soon as Simon's door shut behind him, Jayne slipped into River's room. He liked coming in at night, having a place to go where someone expected him... even if he did have to sneak around in the dead of night to get there. Heck, that was half the fun.

He closed the door behind him and crept to his usual spot in the chair. He looked down towards River. She was all twisted up, sheets tangled between her legs. Poor thing was still all worked up about the Reavers. A sheen of sweat glistened across her forehead as silent protests poured from her lips in her sleep. Jayne knelt by the side of her bed, capturing her clenched fists in his own.

"Hey, girl... wake up," Jayne whispered, "it's just me."

River continued murmuring in her sleep, tossing her head from side.

Jayne slid his arms underneath her body, pulling her to the edge of the bed and close against his chest.

"C'mon, baby... wake up... you're dreaming..." he shushed as he rocked her against him.

River's eyes bolted open in shock then softened as she saw who held her tightly.

"You woke me up," she crooned softly to him.

"Yeah, I know. Got tired of you sleeping all the time," he said and he smoothed his hand over her face and shoulders.

She smiled up at him beatifically.

"You see into my eyes like open doors."

"Yeah... I know what you mean," he responded, basking in her approval.

Suddenly, her eyes that had been so clear, so happy, filled with tears. Her lip trembled as she pressed her forehead against his chest.

"They're watching, Jayne. They're going to get us," she whimpered.

"No, baby, no," he tried to reassure her. "They won't get you. Promise."

He slid onto the bed, lying down next to her. He tucked her into the crook of his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." he began quietly, almost guiltily, "...that you see all that, I mean. Ain't proper."

River just pulled his arms around her more tightly, trying to bury herself in Jayne.

"Sleep with me, Jayne?"

"Huh?" He perked up. Then realized what she was asking. "You mean in the bed with you? Instead of the chair?"

She nodded, a faint smile passing over her face.

"Anything you want," he said, nuzzling her neck as he obeyed. He closed his eyes, draping his long limbs over every inch of her.

She curled into his heat, waiting for sleep. A tear dropped onto Jayne's chest as she whispered inaudibly: "Save me from the dark."

.........................................

Zoë sat in the cockpit of Serenity, watching the various blips that popped across the scanner, looking for anything suspicious. Ever since River's revelation, the crew had been on constant watch, waiting for the Reavers to attack. Mal wasn't fully convinced that River knew what she was talking about, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Zoë sighed. Call it women's intuition, but she trusted River's warning. The girl knew things. Zoë didn't worry about the whys of it all, she just prepared for the worst.

But there had been no sign of anything out of the ordinary on the screen throughout her entire watch. She glanced at the clock. Her shift was over. Time to go wake up Jayne.

She padded noiselessly through the metal corridors until she came to Jayne's bunk. Bunching her hand into a fist she gave a few sharp knocks on the door.

No answer.

She pushed the door in, glancing down towards Jayne's bunk. It was empty. His bed was neatly made. Zoë narrowed her eyes in suspicion then let the door close behind her as she strode off towards the guest quarters. She had a pretty good hunch of where to find him.

As she turned down the hallway she caught sight of Jayne. He was just leaving one of the rooms, sliding the door behind him. Zoë placed her hands on her hips as she marched up to Jayne.

Jayne almost shrieked when he turned around and found himself eye-to-eye with the former soldier.

Zoë almost laughed at the panic-stricken look on his face. She stared him down as he began to try and explain himself.

"Uh, hey Zo, sorry, forgot what time I was supposed to take over."

Zoë looked him over, taking in his state of undress and the sleep lines crossing his face.

"Where are your clothes?"

"Um, I was sleeping, see, and I thought I heard something," he began warming to his tale, "so's I snuck down here, and the noise was coming from in here, but... uh. It was a mistake. Weren't nothing," he ended poorly.

"Is this River's room?" Zoë asked.

"Huh? I don't know... I don't keep track of her."

The door slid open behind him, and River poked out her head. Her eyes were sleepy and her hair was tousled. She reached for Jayne's hand automatically and leaned her head against his arm as she looked up at Zoë. Jayne squeezed his eyes shut in horror. The go-se was going to rain down now.

Zoë glanced down at the girl, then back to the mercenary. She rolled her eyes. Well, stranger things had happened. She remembered when she used to sneak around with Wash back when he still had that filthy little mustache.

River yawned, then said to Zoë: "The bathtub's draining."

Zoë looked back to Jayne for the interpretation.

"Wash is waking up. He's wondering where you are," Jayne mumbled, staring down at his feet defiantly, waiting for Zoë to condemn him.

But she just nodded and smiled down at River. She began to walk towards her own bunk, then paused and turned.

"You're very lucky, Jayne."

Jayne didn't know if she was referring to River or to the fact that his balls were still attached.

.........................................

.........................................

Raven and Kyle crowded in front of the static-filled vid screen. They had been on planet when the wanted bulletin had been distributed. Since Captain Scarlet hadn't seen it, they saw no reason to cut him in on the action. Their little mutinous endeavor would pay off well, though, and they thought it was definitely worth it: the amount the Alliance was offering was scandalous. With that kind of money, both Kyle and he could each buy their own ship, be their own captain.

The face of a peon Alliance man crackled into view on the screen.

"Give us the location of the fugitive, citizen."

Raven and Kyle eyed each other.

Kyle responded.

"There's the matter of payment to be discussed first."

The officer sighed and shook his head imperceptibly. These fools... always concerned about their petty payments.

"Don't worry about your money. The Alliance is more than willing to pay the paltry amount for information regarding the... dangerous criminal."

Kyle didn't believe him for a minute. No way was that gorram girl dangerous. His conscience clicked a little... but the money was good. Raven, on the other hand, wasn't even fazed. He didn't care if they were going after fluffy puppy dogs. He'd drown them happily, as long as he got paid.

Raven and the officer completed the transaction... the last known coordinates of the Firefly ship and the credits were transferred simultaneously, thanks to Alliance core technology.

After the vid screen was shut off, and the pair was resting back in their chairs, basking in the wealth of their accounts, Raven turned to Kyle, and smiled wickedly.

"Hey... I got an idea..."


	14. Twitterpated Ghosts

**Notes**: Sorry this has taken so long... invasion of real life and all that. Be forewarned... this chapter's borderline-cheesy.

**Trans**: wuh de ma: mother of God

* * *

Jayne had pulled on a faded green shirt and pair of brown pants in his bunk, and then continued on towards the bridge to keep watch. River had padded after him silently in her nightgown, intently watching everything he did. 

After he trotted up the stairs to the bridge, Jayne plopped down heavily in the pilot's chair. He was still sleepy and slightly unhinged from the look in Zoe's eyes before she slipped away. He kicked his bare feet up onto the control panel and leaned back, closing his eyes. Was sleeping in River's bed worth being emasculated? He snorted. He didn't like his answer to that.

He heard River moving around, touching panels and opening the lockers. She was humming to herself. A quiet, slow, song. She had a pretty voice, Jayne thought. Very soft and gentle. It contrasted sharply with her slightly unsettling personality. A personality he was quickly getting used to, he grudgingly admitted.

He opened his eyes and saw River situating herself on top of the console, swinging her feet easily. She had certainly calmed down from earlier that night. Her eyes were darting around, staring at everything in the room as if it was all new to her. But when her gaze locked with Jayne's, she stilled. Concentrating on him. She smiled.

The girl was making him nervous. She had that look on her face. She was waiting for him to say something. Something he didn't even know he was going to say yet. He ran his hands through his hair and stubbornly stared back at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him, still grinning elfishly. Then she hopped lightly off the console and sauntered over.

"You're nervous," she crowed tenderly.

"You're looking at me funny." Jayne squinted up at her suspiciously.

"_Because_ you're nervous." She grinned at Jayne's bewildered look. Stepping behind him, she pushed down on the back of his chair, barely keeping it from tipping it over.

"Hey! Careful! You'll dump me on the floor," Jayne whined.

River stared at his upturned face then brought her cheek down to rest upon his.

"You can trust me. I won't drop you," she soothed.

"Ain't a matter of trust, girl... you just ain't strong enough. Now put me down!"

"You can tell me. It's nice to hear from your mouth, not your head."

"Tell you what?" Jayne asked while trying to catch his toes under the console in order to lever himself upright.

"Why you've slept next to me every night."

Jayne froze.

He chewed his lip, trying to figure out the right answer.

"You're my wife... it's my duty."

River pressed down a little further on his chair, bringing him parallel to the floor.

"Hey!" he protested. "All right... because you are... you have... I mean, I think I... ah, hell, darling... you know what I mean! Why do you need me to say it?"

River released the chair, springing him forward with a jolt. His feet landed hard on the cold ground, leaving him disoriented.

She spun his chair around to face her and she crawled onto his lap, sitting cross-legged across his broad thighs. Dropping her eyes to her hands, she threaded the hem of her nightgown through her fingers apprehensively.

"I'm just a girl, Jayne. It'd make me happy if you could say it."

Jayne sighed.

"Fine. Just don't look at me when I say it," he roughly demanded.

The smile on her face lit up the room as she obediently hid her head beneath Jayne's chin.

Jayne cleared his throat as he brought his arms around her, nervously stroking her back.

"Look girl, I ain't got pretty words..."

River just kissed his throat and waited for him to continue.

The shivers she made run through him were amazing. He shifted his weight in the chair and tightly held on to her, closing his eyes.

"Okay. Um. I kept coming back because I thought you needed me. 'Cause you did. Remember? And... I liked being needed. Being important to somebody."

He paused, but a short poke from River's finger in his ribs made him start up again.

"And I liked being close to you. You make me... um..." he searched for a word, "...not hungry anymore. Like I'm full. And, you're mine, you know? I get to take care of you. Plus, you smell nice," he finished, glad it was over. But River jabbed him again.

"Ow! Sheesh. Fine." Jayne shifted in his chair again, glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"I..." he began in an awkward rough whisper, then checked himself: "I like you."

He stood up then, lifting her with him, trying to reassert himself.

"And that's all I'm saying!" he growled as he plopped her down on her feet in front of him. "Go pester someone else."

River cocked her head at him.

"Your head talks louder than your mouth."

Jayne just stared at her uncomfortably. Why wouldn't she just leave it at that, then? She knew what he felt. Didn't know why she wanted him to go off spouting poetry.

"You don't _like_ me, Jayne," she stated confidently as she stalked towards him, backing him against the lockers.

He slid down to the floor to avoid her gaze but she just crouched in front of him.

"You're swirling inside, Jayne. I make you happy. I make your heart dance. I make your existence worthwhile. That's what you're not saying."

She dropped to her knees and pressed his shoulders flat to the ground. Half leaning, half lying over him, she continued.

"You need me, Jayne. You want me." Her voice dropped lower, conspiratorially. "You _love_ me, Jayne."

"Get off me, girl," he warned.

"Trust me, Jayne."

"I said get off."

"Your mouth did. But your head said stay. It likes me here, on top of you."

"Stop it."

"You like how I feel. I warm your bones. You'll never feel cold with me. You want me with you always. You'd _break_ if I left you!" she cried out.

"Gorramit, River, I know! It's _my_ head, remember?"

He dug his fingers into her hips in frustration.

"You know how much I..." he paused again, not able to shake off the fear.

"Trust me, Jayne," River again whispered.

Jayne rolled over and trapped her beneath him on the hard metal floor, trying to get back some sense of control. He slid his arms up under her shoulders and lifted her head up to his. He crushed her to him.

"You're _mine_," he breathed in her ear. "You're me. I can't help it. I do it without thinking."

"Do what?" River encouraged.

"River..." his voice rumbled against her neck.

He buried his face further into her, trying to muffle the words that would come. But a sudden blaring klaxon from the forgotten console drowned out his voice.

"Wuh de ma..." Jayne began, releasing River and leaping off the deck. He checked the scanner to be sure then scooped River off the floor and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Go get dressed, girl. I'll come get you in a minute."

She stared at him with wide, liquid eyes, then ran down the stairs.

Jayne cursed under his breath again and slammed his palm against the wall. He bent to pull out one of his guns he had stashed on the underside of the console and hurried down to wake Mal.

The Reavers were here.


	15. Carapaces

**Notes**: So sorry it's been so long. I hope someone's still reading this!

hwoon dahn: bastards

bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway ro: stupid pile of meat

* * *

Mal had been roused from his fitful sleep by Jayne's bellowing at his door. The gorram Reavers. He spent a half second wondering exactly what he did to piss off God so much before he scrambled up the ladder. There was no sign of Jayne as he exited his bunk. Mal hoped he was waking the others. He walked to Wash and Zoë's bunk and pounded on the door.

"Everyone decent? We've got company on the way."

The door was immediately opened by Zoë, who was already dressed and strapping on her gun belt. A tousled-headed Wash was rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"What's the plan, Captain? How're we going to escape the evil Reavers' clutches today?"

Mal sighed with exasperation. "Why's everybody always expect me to come up with the plans? Show some gorram initiative, people!"

* * *

Jayne ran through the corridors to go collect River. He'd better get Simon and Book while he was at it. He tightened his grip on his gun. The Reavers were here. They'd probably all die, he acknowledged to himself. Death didn't bother him today. The selfish bout of panic he was used to... it was gone. But he was still afraid. He knew what would happen to the crew once the Reavers boarded. They'd be horribly outnumbered. Reavers would swarm over everything. If anyone survived all the stabbings and shootings and whatnot... God help 'em.

Jayne forced down the bile in his throat. Ain't no gorram way any of those hwoon dahn would touch his River. He'd see to it. With new determination he threw open the door to her room.

"Come on, baby, we gotta move," he said as he barreled into the room, running straight into Simon. Go se.

Simon had been trying to pacify River who was spinning around the room uncontrollably. Jayne had the deer-in-the-headlights expression. Simon, with a great, deprecating sigh, simply rolled his eyes and said:

"It says so much about you that the only affectionate conversation you can hold is with a weapon."

Huh. Jayne, relieved at not having to explain his endearment sneered back.

"Well, Zoë's married, 'Nara's a whore, which leaves Lil' Kaylee and your sister. Which do you want me to affectionate?" He punctuated his comments with lewd, waggling eyebrows. Simon turned a grisly shade of green.

River stopped her spinning, stared at Jayne, then laughed eerily.

"They're swarming. Dry little bodies. Dry little hearts." Her smile melted as she stared hard at Jayne and Simon. "We're all going to die."

Simon turned to placate his sister. "No, mei-mei. It'll be all right. The captain has a plan and we'll all be fine."

River just glared at Simon. "Stop _smothering_ me," she spat.

Simon stepped back, wounded by the venom in her words.

Jayne cleared his throat. "Uh, Mal wants you to go get Kaylee and Book," he fibbed. "I'll bring River and meet you in the cargo bay."

Simon nodded and walked out distractedly.

"Come on, get dressed," Jayne murmured to River. "We got to leave. They'll be here soon."

"I almost escaped the whale. But it has swallowed me whole. No blue fairy," River sighed.

"Hey, it's all right. You'll have more time." Jayne knelt down and began digging through her small chest of clothes, since River made no move to change out of her nightgown. He pulled out a green and black dress and held it up towards her. "Here, this is pretty."

She took the material and crumpled it to her chest. She stared at it for a moment and then dropped to her knees beside Jayne.

"I wanted more time with you." She leaned against his arm, cradling her dress.

Jayne stared down at the top of her head. "Hey, now. Just one day with you... is better than a thousand elsewhere."

River smiled at his pretty words. "Quality, not quantity?"

"Right. Now, arms up."

She obliged and Jayne plucked off her nightgown, thankful she was wearing an undershirt. Once dressed, Jayne took her hand and began leading her through the ship.

"I gotta get Vera and some others. Then we'll see what everyone's doing."

River nodded and followed him quietly, her mind quickly losing focus among the barbaric thoughts that began to plunder her mind.

* * *

Smoke filled the air as the crew took their positions on the catwalk in the cargo bay. An angry red line on the cargo bay doors was the only sign of the Reavers. Their ship was slowly – but quite effectively – melting Serenity's last defenses.

Zoë was resigned. She didn't want to die, but at least she'd go down fighting. Her thoughts flickered back to her and Wash's constant argument, and for once she was glad she hadn't yet won him over.

Inara stood close by Malcolm's side; her weapon's strap slung over her silk kimono. A muscle in Mal's cheek twitched as he glanced at her, but he stayed silent, ignoring Inara's perfume.

Book, Kaylee, and Simon crouched in a corner, hidden behind a crate. All were armed, but only Book looked comfortable with the cold weight in his hands. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw set. Kaylee kept shifting her panicked glance from the gun in her hands to the ferocity in the Shepherd's face.

Simon squeezed Kaylee's shoulder.

"A fine trio we make: the doctor and the mechanic are terrified and the Shepherd looks about ready to go on a homicidal spree through the park," he whispered in her ear.

Kaylee was not in the mood for jokes. She smiled uncomfortably.

"Where's River?" she asked.

Simon sighed and pulled away from Kaylee's back. She immediately scooted closer to him again, unconsciously pressing her shoulder blades to his chest, despite her annoyance at his flippancy.

"She's having a fit. She's very angry at me. I have no idea why. She only cooperates for Jayne." He scoffed. "Probably scares her into compliance. There they are." He pointed to the stairs, where Jayne was marching up the steps, making as much noise as possible.

He held River's hand tight in his, half dragging her behind him. She was pulling against his grip, her eyes unfocused and flitting around the room. Her lips were moving randomly and she occasionally would shout out a letter of the Greek alphabet – in descending order.

Jayne was ignoring her outbursts. He continued his path right towards Malcolm and planted himself in front of him.

When Mal's eyes met his, Jayne let loose: "What in the gorram hell are you doing, you self-indulgent bun tyen-shung duh ee-dwah ro?!"

Mal shook his head in confusion at the outburst. "Now, what's going on? We're gonna die, but we'll take some uglies with us. Best we can do." He shrugged his shoulders. Jayne glowered.

"Bad plan," he snarled through his teeth.

"All die. Stripped. Skins flapping in the wind. Pretty shells all broken," River spouted, while leaning backwards over the railing.

Jayne quietly tugged her back against his side.

"See? _Bad plan_."

Mal glared at Jayne. "Fine. What's your idea?" he asked condescendingly.

"Well, _I_ am taking a shuttle, and heading out. Hopefully, they'll want the ship more. Won't bother chasing us. Can't be two places at once. Rest of you should take the other shuttle and go the other way. Chances are at least one group would live." He ran out of steam and confidence. He glanced down at River. "Right?" he asked her, looking for support.

She smiled prettily up at him. "Knight takes King."

Jayne puffed up, grinning at Mal. "See?"

"See _what_??"

"The gorram genius thinks my plan beats your plan's ass."

Jayne turned and started towards the shuttle with River in tow.

"See ya."

"Hey! Wait!" Simon tripped out from behind the crate to chase after his sister. Kaylee scrambled after.

Mal sighed. Since when does the muscle think?

Zoë shot a glance at her husband, then sidled up to Mal.

"Might be a better choice," she said quietly.

"Better to get blown up in space like a skeet than to go down fighting?" he asked his first mate disbelievingly.

"Least your ass will be attached," she countered.

Mal sighed and stared at the ever-growing circle in his hull. "All right. Let's take Inara's shuttle."

He grabbed blindly for Inara's arm and trotted off towards the shuttle. Zoë followed. Wash stayed long enough behind to set the ship's self-destruct. Mal wouldn't approve: Serenity was his baby. But Zoë was his and this could increase their odds of escape.

Wash glanced back at the cargo bay doors. The circle was complete. With a hiss, a six foot diameter chunk of hull was pushed through. Wash took off running after his wife as waves of hungry Reavers began to pour onto the ship.

* * *


	16. Bad Plan part Deux

**Notes**: Thanks for all the reviews! This is my attempt at action-packed stuff. Let me know if it's silly.

Ai ya: damn   
Fei-oo: useless   
Hwoon dahn: bastards   
Lao tyen, boo: oh g-d, no

* * *

River's mind exploded in a cloud of pain the moment the Reavers breached the hull. She heard their voices screaming through her head and obscuring her vision. Her stomach turned as the intruders' thoughts raped through her brain.

Her legs gave way and she tumbled towards the ground. She felt strong arms stop her fall, wrap around her, and lift her up, away from the shrieks that swirled around her feet. The last sane part of her knew she was probably crying, screaming. She fought to emerge from the fog that blinded her to reality.

She smelled something on the verge of her brain. Something she had to get to. She mentally sorted through her cerebral anatomy: her medulla, occipital lobe, amygdala, following the scent as it got stronger and stronger. It smelled like...

"Fire! Fire!" River screamed, clawing at Jayne's face.

Jayne stopped his running abruptly, shifting her body away from him to scan her face.

"Where?" he asked.

River swung her arm out behind her while reburying her face in his neck.

"Ruttin' hell," he sighed as River gestured wildly towards the entrance to the shuttle. It was _supposed_ to be a damned good plan. Nothing ever goes right.

He turned and tore down the corridor, back towards the cargo bay. Back towards the Reavers. He passed a confused Simon and Kaylee as he went, shouting "_Run_!" without pausing in his flight. Simon and Kaylee exchanged nervous glances then hurriedly followed.

Suddenly, the ship shifted violently, toppling them as they ran. An explosion ripped through the shuttle and sent a great ginger-orange fireball pouring through the corridor they just left.

Kaylee quickly leapt up to close the heavy doors behind them, sealing the atmosphere, but locking the only passage to the shuttle.

"Ai ya. I'm sorry, sweetie," Kaylee cooed as she pet the wall of the ship.

Jayne stood up, setting River on her feet. She promptly sank to the floor and curled in a ball. Jayne moved over her body, protectively standing astride her, while he addressed Simon and Kaylee.

"Reavers blew the shuttle. We gotta get to 'Nara's before they leave without us."

"But," Simon started, "the Reavers will be in the cargo bay by now."

"But that's the only way through," Kaylee murmured in dread, reaching for Simon's hand. Simon held on to her tightly.

"It's the only option, isn't it?" he asked with resignation.

"'Fraid so."

Jayne crouched down next to River.

"Hey, girl. We gotta run. You know I won't let them touch you, right?" he whispered to her.

Her eyes were still tightly closed, but she nodded and curled her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and set her on her feet. Jayne glanced at Simon and Kaylee. He hoped they could keep up.

"Okay, I'm the biggest, so I'm in charge," he said, half to himself as he checked his weapon. "Let's go check it out."

He took River's hand and started stalking towards the cargo bay. Simon and Kaylee cautiously followed.

Peering through the doorway, Jayne looked down the steps into the bay. It was teeming with Reavers. The stench of rancid skin was everywhere. The Reavers were searching through the containers strewn about, fighting amongst themselves for the items inside. All were well armed – with knives, guns, and other fun, pointy objects.

"Okay. They haven't gone up to the catwalk yet. We'll have to run for it. Simon, you and Kaylee go first."

Simon looked at Jayne suspiciously. "Thanks. I've always wanted to know what bait feels like."

Jayne narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't be stupid. I'll cover you." He patted the stock of his gun. "I don't trust you to cover me, is all." Jayne looked meaningfully at the tiny six-shooter Simon grasped.

Simon sighed. "All right. Come on, River, let's go."

He reached out for River's arm, but Jayne pulled her back. "No, I'll follow you with her."

"But," Simon sputtered indignantly, "She's my sister! My responsibility! And... I don't like _you_."

"Don't much care for you, either, fancy-pants. But you know I can take care of her better than you. Find some new responsibility."

Simon stared at him for a moment, looking lost. His life for the past four years had been defined by his responsibility to his erratic sister. He was the only one to protect her, look out for her. He was still the only one on ship who could find the right medication to help her.

But now... he glanced down at the Reavers. Wild men. One snatched a weapon from another. He retaliated by tearing off a piece of the catwalk and impaling him with it. Simon blanched. He was not qualified for this situation. He was brains, not brawn.

He glanced down at himself. Average build. Slightly pasty. With a fei-oo six-shooter that he wasn't even sure how to work. He looked at Jayne. The brute was huge. And was wearing at least four different weapons. At least that he could see. Simon sighed. Jayne was right. He could take better care of River. For now, anyway.

"All right. What do we do?"

Jayne chewed his lip. It was kinda awkward having the doc so obedient.

"Okay, when I say so, you and Kaylee run like hell across the way, try to get through to the shuttle and tell 'em to wait for us. If the hwoon dahn see you, I'll shoot 'em in the head."

"Very sophisticated," Simon snarked. Jayne ignored him.

"Then we'll follow after." Jayne motioned towards River. "I can get enough of them before they get up the stairs. I think."

Jayne glanced down at the Reavers. He thought about throwing one of his grenades down there, but decided that it might break the catwalk. Then they'd be screwed. One of the Reavers broke off from a scuffle over a smaller crate and started up the stairs. Go se.

"Now, now!" Jayne shouted as he shoved Simon and Kaylee onto the catwalk.

As they ran across, Jayne lifted his gun and trained it on the Reaver. The noise that Simon and Kaylee made running across the catwalk alerted all the Reavers to their presence. Struck by the sight of the pair, they all began to swarm for the stairs to get at them. Jayne fired. The Reaver toppled down the stairs, tripping the throng that followed.

The Reavers began throwing their knives, others were shooting at them. Kaylee squealed in panic and Simon grabbed her around the waist and jumped through the doorway on the opposite end. Panting, they both got to their feet. They turned to check on River and Jayne.

Jayne had River pressed behind him as he moved flush against the railing. He was wielding two guns, and mowing down the Reavers as they attempted to climb up the stairs. Jayne almost laughed. Like shooting fish in a bucket.

They were halfway across when a blast shook the catwalk. One of the Reavers had planted explosives on the catwalk's scaffolding. A horrible scream of metal rending burned through the air.

Jayne paused as his stomach dropped. This could **not** be happening. He turned and swung River up in his arms, preparing to jump for the door.

But the catwalk suddenly dropped beneath his feet. River screamed as they fell through the air.

"Lao tyen, boo," Kaylee whispered as she watched Jayne and River drop towards the Reavers.

Simon dug his fingers into her arm, holding his breath. The walkway had fallen halfway down, but had snagged on the staircase.

Jayne was hanging by one arm. His other was still securely wrapped around River's waist. He pushed her up onto the broken platform, and was about to pull himself up when a Reaver threw a knife into his calf. He grunted, but didn't fall. River leaned over and began pulling at Jayne's waistband, helping to haul him up. He stood up and yanked the knife out of his leg. Turning fluidly, he threw it at one of the beasts leaping around, catching him squarely in the neck.

Jayne tossed River over his shoulder and then began to climb back up the broken catwalk to the corridor they had come from.

There was no way he could get back to the other side. Reavers were continuing to pour through the hole in the hull. Jayne glanced across at Simon and Kaylee. He saw the defeat in their eyes. He sighed then waved at them.

"Go on, hurry up."

Kaylee had tears in her eyes as she stared across at her friends. Simon was heart-broken. All his work, all he had been through, and his sister would die, killed by those monsters!

"Jayne," he shouted across the cargo bay, "my sister... you can't... they'll hurt her!"

Jayne shook his head. "Won't happen. Trust me."

Simon and Kaylee still weren't moving.

Jayne sighed and turned away, keeping River in front of them. They'd better hole up somewhere. He knew what he had to do.

With a hiss, a bullet pierced Jayne's shoulder, knocking him against River's back.

"Gorrammit..." Jayne turned and saw a legion of Reavers climbing up one another to get up to the catwalk.

He fought past the pain and shot as many as he could before disappearing down the passageway with River.

Kaylee and Simon were left to watch them go, helpless.

"Come on, Kaylee. We have to go." Simon held his hand out to her but wouldn't meet her eyes. She saw the tears on his cheeks, and knew how hard it was for him to let go. She had half-expected him to leap into the fray down below to try to save River. Why hadn't he? She took his hand and they ran towards Inara's shuttle. Kaylee hoped desperately that they were still there.

* * *


	17. Tiny Bubbles

**Notes:** Again, my blueprints are a little wacked. We'll continue with the assumption that this is the alternate-universe Serenity where you can walk through a corridor to get to a shuttle and there are two kitchens. Heh. Oh, well. Anyway, thanks so much for the responses and reviews. I reread the first chapter recently and I'm surprised you all stuck around. You're very brave. :) Well, here's more gibberish.

* * *

Jayne tripped over his feet as he stumbled painfully behind River. His leg had gone numb from the knife wound. River glanced back over her shoulder at him worriedly.

"Are you dead yet?"

Jayne grimaced. "Not yet, you ingrate."

Jayne pulled himself taller and tried to take charge again. He could hear the Reavers getting closer. They were fighting amongst themselves; that slowed them down.

He had to get River somewhere. Somewhere where he could talk to her, before… he sighed, wanting to scream with frustration. Wasn't fair. Life just wasn't fair.

They made it to the infirmary. Jayne did his best to lock the doors behind them, but he knew they wouldn't hold forever.

River was still reeling, trying to resurface from the tidal wave of thoughts. She leaned over the sickbed and closed her eyes, searching for the thread of reality to cling onto. She heard Jayne limping towards her. His leg was hurt. He had been shot. He couldn't last forever. She shuddered. What would happen to her if he faded away?

She felt Jayne come behind her. His wide, warm thighs pressed hard against the back of her legs and his arm twined around her waist, pulling her bottom into his pelvis. She shuddered again. Life wasn't fair. What divine power created a man like this, handed it to her on a silver platter, and then snatched it away? He leaned over her back, enveloping her in his heat. She felt his mouth press against her shoulder, and then his torso lifted away. She raised her head and leaned back against his chest, craning her neck to look up into his face. She felt the warm trickle of his blood coming from his shoulder. His face was pale and sweaty as he stared hard at her.

"Look, girl. Reavers are nasty. You know what they do to people."

River nodded silently. She knew where this was going.

"I promise they won't hurt you, baby. As long as I'm breathing, I'll keep them away from you." Jayne let out a pained gasp. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I ain't going to be breathing much longer, darling. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in River's eyes. She knew he was right. She could feel the bullet that had pierced his shoulder as if it were in her own body. She knew the muscles that had torn, the veins that were shattered.

Jayne took out his knife and held the flat of the blade against River's chest.

"Last thing I'll do. Very last. Promise."

River nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Jayne just shook his head violently. "I'm sorry, baby. Sorry."

The Reavers were close. Their time was up. The pounding on the infirmary doors began.

* * *

River and Jayne retreated to a corner. Jayne crouched in front of her, emptying gun after gun after gun.

They kept coming. The bodies piled up.

River screams.

No more bullets. Jayne's shot. Twice. Three times. Four. A dozen. Blood bubbles in his mouth.

Only a few more heartbeats left.

He finds his knife and gathers River beneath him. He waits. Maybe Mal will come back. Maybe the Reavers will leave. Something could happen. He holds the blade against her throat. He doesn't want to do this. But he can't let them hurt her. He waits. There's no time left. He can't see anymore. Either there's blood in his eyes or he's dying too fast.

"River, got to go. Your husband's tired."

He waits one more precious second as he feels the Reavers' hands upon him, trying to pull his deadweight off his wife.

Then he hears it.

Gunfire.

Thank God.

The sharp echoes resound through the room. The hands that pulled on him go limp. He falls heavily on top of River, the knife clattering from his hands.

"Mal! Is that you? Took you damn long enough!" He shouts in a strangled cry.

Jayne's bloody hands search out River's face and clutch it between his red palms.

"It's all right, babe. They're here. Got to go now."

Everything grows dimmer. But Jayne's happy. River would be safe. Everything would be okay.

But River started shaking. What was wrong? He strained to hear what was going on around him. He had no strength left. River was whispering something. His head was pressed against hers, but he couldn't hear her. He tried harder. What was she saying?

He heard a whining sound, it was growing louder. River was squirming underneath him, trying to get out from underneath his body. She was shouting now, but he couldn't make sense of the words. Darkness kept calling him.

He tried again… what was she saying… there it was.

"Two by two, two by two…"

Aw, fuck.

* * *


	18. Raven Crowed

**Notes**: Again, thanks SO much for reviewing this. I walk around with a stupid smile whenever anyone has anything to say about it: praise or constructive. This was a pain to wring out… hope it's all right.

**Ai ya**: damn  
**Lao tyen**: oh g-d  
**Bao-bei**: sweetheart  
**Hwoon dahn**: bastard  
**Gan ni niang**: motherfucker  
**Yangwei yin yang ren**: impotent hermaphrodite

* * *

Kyle shifted nervously next to a gloating Raven. It had been three weeks since they had tipped off the Alliance on the Firefly's location. They'd been paid. Really well. Everything should have been fine and dandy. But no, dumb old Raven had to go and get greedy. Kyle grumpily recalled Raven's plan.

They had been in their shuttle, trying to find a planet with a good selection of ships for sale. Raven had been fidgety, but Kyle just ignored him, concentrating on sifting through the planets' info. Eventually, Raven just blurted out his plan, like an anxious teen begging for sex.

"It'll be easy money, Kyle."

Kyle sighed. "Seems shifty. Like we're asking for trouble. We should just let it be. We got our money."

"But a smuggling ship will have cargo. Good cargo. Bet they'd be willing to trade whatever they have for her location."

"But we don't have her location!"

"Sure do. Well, more or less."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle was getting irritated.

"See, I have this friend. He works on a space station and he knows stuff. He was watching all the Alliance cruisers when we told them where the fugitive was. One of them beelined straight for the Firefly. He tracked it to see where it'd go afterwards for me. We know which direction they headed with her."

Kyle squirmed. First they had gone behind their captain's back and sold the Firefly's location. That was worth it. Kyle smiled as he thought of all his credits. They had pretty much handed over that girl to the Alliance. A little dirty, but not his problem. But now, Raven wanted to go _back_ to the gorram Firefly and sell them the info: double-cross the Alliance. That would be messy. He should just leave well enough alone.

"Come on, Kyle. We'll get us some more credits; you just might have enough to get you your nice house in the city."

Maybe. Or maybe they'd get their heads blown off for being deceitful little sneaks. But Raven was determined. So here they were, floating out in the ass-end of nowhere, trying to find the Firefly.

* * *

Kaylee sat silently, her chin resting on her knees. Everything had happened so fast. After she and Simon had watched Jayne and River walk around the corner they had ran to go find Mal. They made it just in time, hurriedly blurting out what had happened as they crammed into the shuttle.

They had gotten about two minutes away when Wash started cussing. Turned out he had set the autodestruct. There was a big argument about whether they should turn it off remotely or if it would be more merciful to blow Jayne and River to little pieces. It was Simon who insisted they leave it on. He said that he didn't want them to feel any pain. Mal acidly explained that getting ripped to shreds by an engine explosion wasn't exactly comfortable.

Kaylee thought Simon would cry, but he just stared down the captain and left the crowded cockpit. She followed him, shooting Mal a dirty look. Simon had looked so dignified. He had cried later, on Kaylee's shoulder.

They had decided to wait for the explosion, to get some satisfaction from the dead Reaver bodies that would be spinning through space, maybe bouncing across the cockpit. So they waited.

And waited.

Something had gone wrong. There was no explosion. Maybe the Reavers had shut it off, but Mal and Zoë doubted they'd be able to figure out the coding. So, they went back to check it out, hoping against hope that somehow River and Jayne had survived.

Mal had been leaning against Inara's chair as she piloted the shuttle closer to Serenity. It was still whole, for the most part. The ugly Reaver ship was still attached by the morbid umbilical cord that had punctured the cargo hold. There were a few scorch marks across the hull. Other than that, nothing.

They waited. Suspicious.

And then they saw them. An entire fleet of Alliance assault ships. They had been hidden on the back side of the ship, their macabre black hulls masking their presence. But they paid no mind to the crew and left. In a hurry. Mal and Simon had started to panic.

Kaylee had sat close to Book, clutching his hand and watching as Simon began shouting at Inara to follow the fleet while Mal ordered her to dock back with Serenity.

It was Wash who quietly moved Inara out of the way and flew the shuttle towards Serenity. He calmly told Simon it was suicide to try and follow a fleet of Alliance ships in a shuttle. Simon listened, frustrated, and bit back his tears.

The crew cautiously fanned out over Serenity, finding the place littered with the dead Reavers. Not one was alive. Mal said that they must have been highly trained troops, to take them all out. They had to have had an incredible amount of firepower to massacre so many.

It was Simon who had found Jayne's body, all broken and bloodied. Kaylee sniffled as she remembered the sight.

Poor Jayne had practically been buried under Reaver bodies. Simon and Book had pulled them off, one by one. There was a dead blue-gloved man lying on top of him, strange cerulean blood streaming from his icy eyes. There was no indication of how he died. Simon said that River must have killed him somehow. Before they took her away.

Simon had stared at Jayne's body, not knowing whether to hate him for not keeping his sister safe, or feel grateful that he had obviously fought so hard for her.

Zoë had come in and looked at the body. She sighed and toed Jayne's shoulder with her boot. Glancing up at Simon, she told him that he needed to fix Jayne.

"Fix him? He's dead, Zoë. Look at him. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Doctor, trust me. You need to fix him. If you want to get River back, you're going to have to fix him."

"What does he have to do with River?"

"Look at him: he's got 14 bullet holes that I can count. There's a knife in his thigh. Oh, and look," she added in her characteristic monotone as she rolled him to his side with her foot, "there's another one in his back."

Simon shifted and stared quizzically at Zoë.

"I think you just proved my first point."

"Look at what he went through to protect your sister. Jayne's a selfish bastard; he doesn't do that. Fight for others, I mean. He tried even harder than you did to keep her safe. If you want to get her back, you're going to need him."

She paused, letting him ponder her words as she scanned him with her dark eyes. "Unless you think _you_ can go all Rambo on an Alliance cruiser."

With that, Zoë had left the infirmary to go find her husband and the captain. Simon just gaped at Jayne.

"I can't heal him. He's dead," he protested to himself.

"I mean," he continued, speaking now to Kaylee and Book, "we don't know how long he's been dead. His brain has been deprived of oxygen. I don't have the right equipment... hell, the right equipment doesn't even exist yet! It's impossible!"

He paused, taking in Kaylee and Book's pleading eyes.

Simon sighed. Then he gave in and helped Book struggle to lift Jayne onto the sickbed.

He was heavy. Kaylee had to help. She got blood all over her. It made her eyes tear up: all the blood, the reminder of the fear and violence and how she almost died. Jayne had saved her and Simon. But not on purpose, really. He had just been trying to get River out of there. It was kind of sweet, she thought. Silly, blustering Jayne. All moony over a girl. She squeezed Jayne's cold hand. He had been a good friend to her. Well, when he wasn't being a jerk, she corrected.

She had watched as Simon cut the shredded shirt from Jayne's body. The blood oozed slowly from his wounds, pooling in the hollow of his belly. Kaylee stayed as long as she could, before she fled to throw up – then cry – in Inara's shuttle.

Simon first had to get Jayne's heart started. He didn't know how long he'd been dead or how much brain damage he had suffered from the lack of oxygen. Or if it even mattered.

Book assisted, handing him the adrenaline needles, the electric charges, the cortisone. Nothing worked. Simon cracked his chest open, used his own hands to pump Jayne's heart, sending the strangled blood through his body.

Mal and Wash had returned; each was hooked up to an IV to fill Jayne with their blood. They both thought it pointless, but Zoë had made them do it.

Book was tireless, pumping oxygen through Jayne's nose, watching Simon carefully as he methodically and emotionlessly did everything possible to make the man live.

Simon flinched. He was elbow deep in Jayne's chest squeezing his palm around the man's heart. He relaxed his grip. There it was. Ai ya. The heart was beating on its own. Simon sighed. He was alive. He might never wake up and could spend all of eternity as a vegetable, but he was alive.

Book stayed and prayed over Simon as he dutifully sewed up the arteries and flesh, trying to put all the pieces back together, to turn the hamburger back into a human.

* * *

So here sat Kaylee on the counter in the infirmary. Staring at Jayne. He was still in the coma. His beard was starting to grow in, rough and scraggly. The angry red scar from having his chest opened ran the length of his torso. He was naked except for a blanket wrapped around his waist. He had so many weaves over his arms and legs that dressing him would have been painful and impractical. Inara had been the one to insist on his dignity, but had made Simon do the covering.

Jayne's wounds were healing, but it had been three weeks and he showed no signs of regaining consciousness. Simon wasn't very optimistic. Course, he wasn't very optimistic about anything anymore.

Kaylee wondered how Jayne would react if he woke up and learned that the Alliance had taken his bao-bei. Kaylee cringed as she imagined the fighting that would be sure to follow. It wouldn't be pretty. Of course, he might not ever wake up.

And what would River do if they got her back but had to tell her that Jayne had died protecting her? There was no telling how crazy she would go, what she would break. Or who she would shoot. But, they probably wouldn't ever be able to find her again, either.

And so Kaylee held her futile vigil.

A rhythmic thumping down the corridor distracted her. Malcolm was running towards the stairs.

"Where you going, Captain?" she shouted up to him.

"Got a wave. Somebody wants to tell us where they took River. I'd bet Inara's best lay it's those guys from the Juggernaut."

"They're going to tell us where she is? That's terrific!" Kaylee beamed up at him.

Mal shook his head at Kaylee's naïveté. "Ain't going to be that easy, little Kaylee."

Her face crumpled. "Oh."

"Hang tight. I'll let you know what's what in a bit. Don't worry. We'll find her."

Kaylee nodded and smiled sadly.

Simon wandered into the room shortly after, looking lost. He glanced around the infirmary, seeming surprised at where he had ended up.

"Hey, Simon," Kaylee ventured, "They're going to find out where River is."

"Yes, I heard." Simon brushed his hand through his hair. "It took me years to get River out the first time. I don't think she'll survive that long again."

"She won't have to. You have lots of help, now. We'll go and get her. We're good at plans!"

Simon snorted maliciously and waved his arm over towards Jayne's motionless body. "Yes, see how great _they've_ turned out?"

He immediately regretted his words. Simon had hurt her feelings, and he knew it. She was just trying to cheer him up. He felt like a heel.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry. Thanks. For trying." He awkwardly started towards her, trying to decide whether or not to hug her.

He switched tactics, and just patted her shoulder in a sad, graceless way. He was such a clod. Couldn't even touch the girl without looking like an idiot. He wanted to just break down and scream. His sister was kidnapped. Everyone's greatest hope was in a coma. They were getting their information from the same guys who sold them out.

He took a shaky breath.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm lost," he confessed, more to himself than to Kaylee.

Kaylee's brow wrinkled. She bravely stepped closer to the doctor, slowly placing her hands on his hips, tentatively, fully expecting him to bolt for the door. She wrapped her arms around his waist so gradually that she had him entrapped before he fully realized what was going on.

"It's okay, Simon. Please. You can talk to me. Or not. Whatever you want."

Simon's hand still lamely held onto her shoulder. He felt so ill at ease. So guilty. He had no right to touch her. To try and satisfy his needs while everything around him still needed so much fixing. He should just tell her this. Tell her to wait until everything had been resolved, and he had more time to focus on her.

He opened his mouth to explain, but paused. It was impossible. Nothing would ever be fixed. Something would always be wrong. There would always be some disaster that Simon had to repair. Some corpse to revive. Some lunatic to rescue. Some wound to heal. He was stuck on this merry-go-round. He would never have time for Kaylee. There would be no perfect moment with candles and fancy dinners and dancing. The only time he had – would ever hope to have – would be snuck in between surgeries and smuggling. It was so _base_.

Base and low. Depraved. Dirty. He slowly met Kaylee's eyes, preparing himself to disappoint her. But then, he finally saw her. She was beautiful. Happy. Perfect. In this dark mess of his life, she was the only clean thing. And he kept pushing her out. He _was_ an idiot. He had it backwards. He needed her. She'd brighten up anything. He smiled crookedly at her. She looked surprised, and a little worried. No doubt she'd been preparing herself for another of his open-mouth, insert-foot speeches. He cupped her face in his hands. She beamed up at him.

"Kaylee, you're the only bright and beautiful thing left in the universe. I do believe I need you."

He bent his face haltingly to hers, and kissed her gently, tenderly pressing his lips to hers. Then he pulled away slowly to check her reaction.

Her eyes were still closed in a happy state of bliss. As they fluttered opened, she looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, you didn't say anything awful!"

"That's fabulous," he smiled ruefully.

"Do it again?"

"The speech or… the other thing?"

"The kissing, silly." She grinned.

And he obliged. Happily. He kissed her quick. And again. Not sure what to do or if he was supposed to be romantic or not. But he liked her. The taste of her lips. The smell of her hair.

She giggled under his barrage of chicken pecks and, amused, tried to catch his mouth with her own.

He smiled as she caught the back of his head and pulled him in tighter to finally kiss her hard. He gasped. Lao tyen, she was good. Earthy and fleshly and base and carnal and he reveled in it all. He wanted to be swept away by it all. To have these feelings drown everything else.

They stumbled back against the infirmary wall, Simon trying to get his hands up the back of her shirt and Kaylee eager to feel his weight press against her.

"Oh, Simon, that's nice," Kaylee began as he slid his palms against her bare back.

"Kiss me again, Kaylee," he pleaded.

She laughed, but then stopped suddenly, a look of shock crossing her face.

Simon was confused at first, but then turned to follow her gaze.

"Oh dear god," he murmured.

Jayne was sitting up in bed.

Kaylee flushed a deep red then ran up to Jayne.

"Jayne? You're awake! Are you okay?"

His chin was tucked against his chest and she had to peer closely to see his expression.

His eyes were closed. His mouth was tight.

Simon came up with his doctory tools. He checked Jayne's heart rate and breath sounds.

"Jayne? Can you hear me? Open your eyes."

Jayne's face turned slowly in Simon's direction. He opened his eyes. His stare was blank. Simon feared the worst.

"Kaylee, go tell the captain or somebody. And get Book in here."

Kaylee nodded and rushed out.

Simon shone his penlight into Jayne's eyes.

"Jayne, I need you to talk to me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Simon didn't know how much brain damage Jayne had suffered from the attack. Perhaps he couldn't hear or speak anymore.

Jayne's mouth opened then closed like a fish.

Simon moved closer.

"Jayne, can you hear me?"

Jayne's voice finally came out, hoarse and cracked.

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?"

Simon started.

"Kaylee went to get the captain," Simon answered.

Jayne's eyes locked on Simon's, hard and angry.

"Where. Is. _River_."

Simon took a step back. He wasn't sure when or why the mercenary had become so protective of his sister, but he didn't think he wanted to be within arms reach when he told him what happened.

"The Alliance came and killed all the Reavers." He fidgeted, feeling oddly guilty in the face of Jayne's accusing stare. "They took River with them. They've been gone for three weeks."

Jayne looked like he was going to start foaming at the mouth. Or tear Simon apart with his bare hands. But he didn't. He leaned over the edge of the sickbed and puked his guts out.

Kaylee returned with Zoë and Wash. Book had been with the captain and Zoë said that they didn't want to be interrupted.

The three stood by Simon, forming a semicircle around the vomiting Jayne, their faces filled with trepidation.

Wash moved closer to Simon.

"Is he all right? What's he doing?"

Zoë rolled her eyes. "He's blasting, dear."

"I think he's going to be okay," Simon whispered. "He's talking and… everything."

Jayne wiped his mouth and stumbled off the bed towards Simon, grabbing his shoulders to keep himself upright.

"Where's the captain? Where'd they take her? We need to go."

Zoë cautiously intervened.

"We know. Captain's with someone now, trying to find out where they went. We're on a small planet, making repairs and meeting with them."

"With who?"

Wash jumped in before he caught the warning glance that Zoë was shooting at him.

"Yeah, remember those guys on the Juggernaut that saw River? They sold her to the Alliance, now they're selling Mal the location of River. Nice business."

Jayne's eyes iced over. They were already dead.

He yanked Simon away from his huddled discussion with the crewmembers and used him as a makeshift crutch to help propel him out towards his intended victims.

He shoved through the anxious throng and marched out to go find the hwoon dahn that gave his baby back to those monsters. He was beyond livid: he was moving on pure bloodlust.

He had promised River he'd take care of her. That was the _one_ _thing_ he needed to do... and he had rutting died while she was snatched back to that place! Stupid, useless trash!

He'd save her.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would find her - come hell or high water. But… when he got her back… would she still look at him with that foolish, unconditional trust? He needed that from her so badly. Someone to trust in him, believe in him, think he was worth something.

He was addicted.

And the men who were depriving him were right outside the gorram ship!

Jayne stormed out of the cargo bay and into the blinding sun. He staggered and blinked furiously. Then he saw them. Mal and Book, standing and talking to Raven and Kyle right outside.

Jayne pushed Simon away and half ran, half tumbled towards the group. He fell upon Raven, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"You gan ni niang!" Jayne spat in his face.

"Morning, Jayne," Mal began cautiously, surprised as hell that Jayne was up and moving and hoping to Buddha that blanket would stay on his hips.

Jayne continued squeezing his fingers around Raven's windpipe.

"Captain," he croaked over his shoulder. "Did they tell you where to go yet?"

"No, we were still working on the finer details of negotiations when you showed up." Mal was annoyed. He had had everything under control.

"Do they _both_ know where she is?" Jayne asked, pushing Raven back towards the ship.

Mal frowned. "Yeah, I guess so."

Raven was getting anxious.

"Hey, man, it's just business - just a girl. Don't take it personally!" Raven gasped through the tightness on his throat.

Jayne leaned close to Raven's face and whispered so Mal, Simon, and Book wouldn't hear: "Picked the wrong girl: she's my rutting _wife_. It's personal. And I will end you, you yangwei yin yang ren. Say hello to Crow for me."

With that Jayne shoved Raven back into Serenity's engine.

Mal cringed as the man's guts sprayed out the back. Book stared at his feet, murmuring something. Jayne came back to stand by Mal's side, staggering a little from the exertion.

"It's ironic: both brothers getting eaten by the engine. Funny, ain't it?" Jayne wheezed.

Mal looked at him, irritated. "It _is_ funny; didn't know you knew the meaning of 'ironic'."

Jayne scowled then looked to Kyle, who was standing in shock, staring up at the mostly-naked, scarred-over, bearded brute that had just heaved his partner through the engine.

Kyle raised his hand shakily.

"Uh, I'll tell you where they went. Don't need no payment."

"You're quite the diplomat, Jayne," Mal cracked.

"Thanks." Then he keeled over, face down in the dirt.

* * *


	19. Pequod

**Notes**: Almost done with this story, I think. Two or three more chapters coming; I never thought it would end up this long! Thanks for hanging around to watch it develop! Also, on Karanina's comments on the blood and brain-dead business: even if his heart has stopped pumping, if he's being lifted from the ground to the table by three different people I figured his blood is going to slosh around a bit. Had to throw in some gore there. And a human can go six minutes without oxygen to the brain… so… if you stretch your imagination a little, it all works out… more or less. I worked my way through college as a paramedic; I've seen _far_ stranger things.:) And again, thanks so much for all the comments!

**Translations**:  
**Mei-mei** – little sister  
**Hwoon dahn** – bastards  
**Wuh de ma** – mother of G-d

* * *

Mal was leaning against the repaired railing of the catwalk in the cargo bay. Wash and Kaylee had done a right nice job of gluing poor Serenity back together. It was almost as good as before… or as crappy as before, depending on your point of view.

Mal rechecked his weapon as he waited. They had taken the coordinates from Kyle and had been following River for weeks, but Wash had promised that today they would reach their destination. Mal thought Jayne would have complained about having to go fetch the doctor's mei-mei, but he was unusually quiet – even for Jayne.

Even now the mercenary sat hulking silently in the back of the stored mule, his legs dangling motionlessly. The only movement came from his trigger finger, which ominously tapped in staccato against Vera's barrel. His normally barbaric face was pulled into a frown so vicious that Mal looked away… and was met by a much more pleasant sight.

"Kaylee's nervous," Inara commented smoothly as she glided across the catwalk towards the captain, her red skirts swishing against her legs.

"Me, too. I had to change my pants twice already," Mal answered, infinitely rewarded by the slight raising of a dark eyebrow.

"Remind me not to sit next to you on the way over."

Malcolm stepped back in shock. "Oh, hell no, woman," he began. "Ain't no way I'm having any prettified harlot taking up space on a job!"

Inara's face remained impassive, but Mal could see her eyes flinch at his words.

"This isn't a job, Mal. River's crew. She's part of this family you've surrounded yourself with."

"Whatever."

"And you don't call family 'harlots'. Why is it that you can care so deeply about everyone on this ship, but you force yourself to despise me?"

She turned in hurt and irritation and walked back to her shuttle, hoping Kaylee would leave the doctor alone for a minute to come visit. She needed friendly company.

Mal sighed regretfully as he watched her retreat.

"Ain't your family," muttered a stony voice from below.

"What?" Mal shot a confused glance down at Jayne.

"Little girl ain't yours. 'Nara's, neither," he continued territorially.

"I know," Mal replied distractedly as he began the humbling walk to Inara's shuttle to make peace. She still wasn't coming along, though.

Jayne ground his teeth. He was annoyed – whole crew becoming all mushy over _his_ girl. She was his own: _his_ wife, _his River_. He didn't like them getting in the way - it wasn't a gorram fieldtrip! He desperately wanted to be the one to find her, not silly Kaylee or smarmy Simon. They'd haul her off, pet her, and medicate her.

They'd take her away from him.

Jayne bristled at the thought of everyone's hands on her, welcoming her back. If he found her first, there was no way anyone was going to take her away again. Have to pry her out of his cold, dead arms. He nodded to himself at this resolution, and began his tapping once again.

* * *

"Hey, guys, you'd better come check this out." Wash's voice echoed through the ship's intercom an hour later.

Jayne arrived almost immediately, and he stared out the cockpit in shock. There was a ship, or a space station, he wasn't sure which. It consisted of three jet-black, concentric rings that were spinning lazily around each other.

"What the hell is that?" Mal asked as he and Inara stepped through the narrow doorway.

"It's a space station. But there doesn't seem to be much activity. All the ships are docked, there's barely any atmosphere left. And, oh, lovely…"

"What now?" Mal muttered as the rest of the crew entered.

"There's a funky energy signal coming from the engine core."

"And that means…?"

Kaylee joined in as she peered at the control panel over Wash's shoulder. "Someone's rigged the engines. They're leaking. That whole station will explode by the time the last of the hydrogen isotopes leak out."

"Why would the Alliance blow up their own station?" Simon asked.

Jayne snorted nastily as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Don't be an idiot. Your sister did that."

"Why would _she_ do that?"

Jayne clenched his teeth and responded heatedly: "Because she didn't think I… didn't think _we_ would come after her."

And he stomped out of the room.

Mal grimaced. "How long we got?"

Wash and Kaylee glanced at each other.

"Two hours?"

"Nah, three at least. Look at the rate of flow."

"Well, sure, but don't forget to take the plasma disruption into account."

"But what about the iridium sealings?"

"They run independently."

"Oh, yeah."

Mal sighed in annoyance.

Kaylee and Wash looked up and announced in unison: "Two hours."

* * *

Wash, Jayne, Zoë, and Mal seated themselves in the shuttle to plan the rescue.

"Okay, now, most of the power's down on the station," Wash began.

"Wait, how are we going to get aboard?" Mal asked.

"Easy as pie!" Kaylee chirped as she popped into the shuttle.

"Don't recall inviting you along, missy."

"Come on, Captain. I'll wait on the shuttle while ya'll do your shooting thing. Besides, you need me! Look what I made!"

She held out a cardboard box full of mismatched motherboards and various components.

"See, this little one…" she proudly lifted out a dark green hexagon with an assortment of wires hanging out the back, "will pop open one of the docking bays. But only one. And it will only stay open for thirty seconds. And it will lock once we're inside."

Mal scowled. "Well, now. Don't sound like much of a plan, Kaylee."

"And yet, it's still better than yours," she sassed. "Besides, I got this other one; it'll destroy the door to the docking bay once we've got River back."

"Destroy? That sounds a touch… violent."

"Oh, we'll be fine. As long as we're inside the shuttle. And if the hydrogen leak has been contained within the engine room."

"It'd better be, or this is a futile mission," Wash commented. "Not even our brilliant lunatic can breathe in an atmo full of hydrogen isotopes."

"Don't be morbid," Kaylee hushed.

Jayne scowled venomously at Wash, who took no notice.

"All right. Sounds like a plan. Zoë, do we have enough ammo?" Mal asked. "Don't know how many folk are going to be there to welcome us. This could be a short trip."

"You're a bunch of girls," Jayne scoffed. "Stay here. I'll do it myself."

"I don't think mowing down hundreds of Alliance is going to be possible all on your lonesome."

"Wanna bet?" Jayne sneered evilly.

His challenge was interrupted by Simon, who stumbled onto the shuttle carrying a huge leather bag full of his medical instruments.

"Planning a cruise?" Mal asked.

"No. She's my sister, Captain. We have no idea what condition she's in. You need a doctor."

"I don't know. Might be better if you waited for us here," Zoë suggested.

"It is his mei-mei," Mal decided. "All right, you can come, but you've got to stay in the shuttle with Kaylee."

"Of course," he nodded his assent.

"Ain't anybody gonna ask me what I think?" Jayne spoke up in annoyance.

"No!" they responded.

Jayne frowned from his seat and planted his large boot on Simon's chest and shoved him back out the shuttle door.

"Too bad. There's too many damn people. Acting like it's a rutting picnic."

Simon marched back in indignantly, wiping off the size 12 footprint from his vest. Jayne booted him out again, a little harder this time.

"They'll get in the way, Mal. I'll do it myself."

Simon again returned. "I do NOT appreciate your attitude! You cannot dismiss me…"

Jayne casually pinned him against the wall with his foot. "Shut your trap," he scolded.

"Jayne, don't be an ass." Mal cracked the butt of his rifle on Jayne's shin, releasing Simon. "We're all going. End of discussion. Now… let's hurry up and leave before Inara figures it out," he added sheepishly.

Simon smiled smugly at Jayne and headed towards the nearest chair, but was thwarted when Jayne slung his feet up onto the seat and snarled at him.

Mal sighed. "Children."

* * *

Wash shut the doors and the shuttle began its tense flight over to the space station. Everyone was hushed as they stared at the three massive rings circling around a center spherical section where the fusion power was generated. The station was enormous.

Jayne's heart sunk. How could they get past all the soldiers that were sure to be on board _and_ find his girl in just two hours?

"Okay," Wash breathed as he brought the shuttle alongside the nearest docking bay hangar. "You're up, Kaylee."

Kaylee crawled over Zoë and Simon to suit up. In order to get her contraption to work, she'd have to spacewalk out to the docking bay doors and manually attach and program the device.

The crew watched nervously as Kaylee floated out, bouncing lightly against the black hulk before grabbing a hold of a slight protrusion in the metal.

"How's it going, Kaylee?" Mal asked. He was tense. If Kaylee had told him she needed to space over to attach the box, he never would have agreed to her plan. He didn't want to imagine the guilt he'd feel if anything happened to their little Kaylee.

"S'okay, Captain. Almost got it." Her tinny voice piped through the comm system. "All right. It's done! I'm coming back." She pushed off from the now rumbling section of steel.

Only once she was back inside did Malcolm let out his breath. "Good work, Kaylee."

"Thanks! Now, hurry up. We've only got a few seconds, remember?"

"Already on it," Wash said, taking the tiny shuttle into the gaping maw of the space station.

The bay was full of Alliance shuttles and attack fighters, but, surprisingly, they met with no resistance. The entire hangar was completely empty of people.

"Where is everybody?" Wash asked.

"It's a big place. Can't be everywhere at once…" Simon offered hesitantly.

Jayne had a bad feeling about this. He tightened his jaw and rechecked Vera. The minute the shuttle touched down and the bay doors closed, Jayne bolted out of the shuttle brandishing his weapon and praying that something would move so he could kill it.

"Jayne!" Mal hissed in irritation. "Get your gorram ass back here! You'll get your rutting head popped off."

Jayne looked around the room one more time before responding. "There's no one here. Where the hell are they hiding?!" he shouted in frustration and panic.

"You're a might tense, there, aren't you?" Zoë asked gently, knowing full well why he was so irritable.

Jayne took the unspoken warning and responded with: "Just eager to kill something."

After telling Wash, Kaylee and Simon not to leave the shuttle, Zoë, Mal, and Jayne began to fan out around the room, searching for any form of life. They carefully checked each of the eight ships, but they were all empty.

The three regrouped by the arched door that led to the rest of the station. Jayne and Zoë pressed back against either side of the door, weapons ready. Mal apprehensively pushed the button to open the door. All three sprung through the doorway, scanning the brightly-lit corridor that curved off far into the distance.

There were no troops. It was empty.

They lowered their guns warily while Zoë walked up to a console on the wall. She pressed a few buttons, wrinkling her forehead in confusion before turning to Mal.

"According to the comp, there are 753 soldiers, doctors, and assorted crew on the ship."

"Well, where are they?" Mal asked.

"Wait, doctors?" Jayne asked in dread. "What is this place?"

Zoë went back to the screen. "This is the Alliance station _Waknuk_, a medical research facility."

Jayne's face darkened, his look becoming murderous. "Where are the hwoon dahn, Zoë?"

It took her a minute to find the right information. "Wuh de ma, this can't be right," she mumbled, a horrible feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"What's up?" Mal joined her at the console.

"Sir, all of the crew are in the mess hall."

"What? Everyone? That can't be right."

"That's what I just said, Sir."

"Which way?" Jayne asked.

"What?"

"Which way's the mess hall?"

"We got to go in a level," Zoë responded. "Transporter is down the hall."

Jayne took off.

Mal gave Zoë a look, then followed after. They entered the transporter, waiting anxiously as the cabin moved them from the outer to the center ring. The doors slid open with a menacing hiss.

The atmosphere in this ring was much thinner. Red lights flashed along the walls of the corridor - a silent alarm.

Zoë led the way. The map had said the mess was the third door on the left. Cautiously, they crept along the wall until Zoë signaled that they'd arrived. She paused for a moment, listening.

Silence.

She nodded to Mal and Jayne, then slowly placed her hand on the panel by the door.

It opened halfway, then stuck.

Zoë peered around the door into the room. It was dark, but she could just make out what was blocking the door: a large boot.

Grimacing, she kicked it out of the way and the door opened suddenly, revealing all 753 crewmembers, all armed to the teeth, and all dead.

* * *


	20. Clam Diggers

**Notes**: I'm so sorry it's been so long. The chapter I was working on morphed into a huge monster and was taking forever and a year. So here's the first part of it; just so you know I haven't forgotten you all. Again, thanks for reading!

* * *

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Mal murmured as he stared at the bodies in the mess hall, instinctively reaching for the crucifix around his neck, forgetting that he no longer wore it.

"What do you think killed them?" Zoë asked.

"Dunno. Don't suppose it matters much." Mal picked up the com. "Uh, hey, Wash. Seems we ain't going to have much opposition here. There's a comp console in the corridor. See if you and Kaylee can get any info out of it."

"Anything you need to tell us, Captain?" Wash asked guardedly.

"No. Uh, but if you see River, get a hold of us. Immediately."

"Aye, aye," Wash responded knowingly.

"Okay," Mal turned and addressed his companions, "if you were a crazy experiment-gone-wrong that just finished a lovely day of massacring purple-bellies, where would you hide?"

Jayne waded through the piles of bodies to stand in the middle of the room. He slowly took stock of the number of dead, and then laughed mirthlessly.

"Damn, Mal. Wasn't her."

Mal shook his head. "Had to be, Jayne. Who else has got a bone to pick like this? _And_ can shoot blindfolded?"

"There's too many. She wouldn't kill everyone. Maybe just the doctors. And some soldiers. But, the cooks? The scrubs?"

"What, she's a murderer with a heart of gold?"

Zoë stayed in the doorway, watching the exchange and trying to keep her mind off all those dead bodies. She'd seen way too much death, didn't need to dwell on it any longer.

"Captain, maybe he's right. River's no monster."

"Look, it ain't her fault, but these doctors turned her into something unnatural."

Mal and Zoë continued arguing while Jayne crouched to examine one of the bodies. The face was contorted in a ghastly grin, the lips peeled back from the teeth. There were no bullet holes, no slash marks. Just a strange, blue tint around the nose. Definitely weird. River didn't do it; Jayne was sure of that. But that meant that there was something still on the space station… something that could kill a few hundred men without any problem. And River was still all alone.

Jayne jumped up and stormed out of the room, brushing past Mal and Zoë. Mal looked skeptically at Zoë, but she just shrugged and followed Jayne out the door.

The trio continued down the hall, checking doors and calling out for River. Mal figured there was no sense in being sneaky, what with all the crew getting nice and moldy.

They passed barracks and storerooms and auditoriums… all empty and no sign of River.

Static crackling from Mal's belt stopped their search.

"Hey, there. It's us. Wash and Kaylee. And Simon, too."

Mal sighed. "Thanks for the introduction, Wash. What's up?"

"Kaylee and I got the console to search for heat signatures. We ruled out engines and electronics and ourselves, and there're two extra hot thingys. River's probably one of them."

"And the other?"

"Well," Wash continued, "it could be some gizmo we forgot to count…"

"No, it ain't!" Kaylee chirped from across the com. "We triple counted and cross-checked with the computer's own inventory. Unless it's a surprise to the ship, there's somebody else here. Probably somebody bad," she added with a small amount of trepidation.

"No worries, Kaylee," Mal said soothingly. "Where are they? The two hot spots?"

"We don't know. It'd take hours to pinpoint. We were running the search through the sub programming, using the maintenance scans to check unreliable…"

"Never mind, mei-mei. Get back to the shuttle. We'll stay on our toes." Mal sighed. "This keeps getting more and more entertaining."

"Told ya it wasn't her that killed them all," Jayne smirked triumphantly.

"Now, just cause there's a live one running around doesn't mean that River ain't armed and dangerous. So quit grinning and start searching. Carefully."

* * *


	21. Sugared Spoons

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's some more.

* * *

Wash wrinkled his nose at the prospect of an evil-River wandering around unchecked. 

"You heard the captain, fellow lackeys," he said to Kaylee and Simon. "Let's get back to the shuttle."

But Simon was still staring at the computer console in horror. "Look at this map. It lists all these exam rooms; there has to be at least a hundred other patients besides River."

Kaylee chewed her bottom lip. "And they wouldn't be logged in to the system. I mean, we can't tell where they are on the ship."

Simon blanched. He turned to Wash. "We've got to go look for them. They could be hurt. They'll need our help."

"Hey, doc, much as we all love your sister's nifty personality and would be overjoyed at the idea of a hundred little Rivers skipping around the place, we've only got thirty more minutes until this place blows. Besides – and you know how I hate to be gruesome – but since there were only two heat signatures, I doubt there's anyone left to rescue in those rooms."

Simon sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"You bet. Let's hurry back. I wanna check out those shiny Alliance fighters before I get the shuttle prepped."

Simon glanced back regretfully at the console before trailing after Wash and Kaylee.

* * *

Jayne, Mal, and Zoë had split up, each taking a different ring of the huge space station. Mal charged through forcefully, yelling in an irritated manner for River. 

Zoë was methodical. And silent. She wasn't wasting any of her breath.

Jayne was a devil whirlwind, spinning through the rooms all quick and deadly like. He was panicked, but pushed the fear away.

They met up again by the center ring's transporter. Mal leaned against the cold black metal of the doors.

"All right," he began, "what are we missing? We've been everywhere."

"What about the engine rooms, sir?" Zoë asked. "At the center? Could be holed up there."

"Maybe," Mal answered. "But that's where the impending explosion is set, ain't it?"

"Seems only logical that River would go to the most difficult, dangerous part of the ship. You know, to build our character and such," Zoë commented with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, indeedy," Mal rejoined. "Well, let's sing some gospel songs and head on over."

* * *

Simon and Kaylee were sprawled out in the shuttle's captain chairs, looking dejected. Instead of allowing them to wallow in their misery, Wash insisted on cheerily describing over the coms everything he found fascinating aboard one of the fighters. 

"Leather seats, Kaylee, leather-my-butt-has-never-felt-so-loved-seats!" Wash gushed. "I bet it even reclines. Hang on…" A pause, then Wash began gurgling ecstatically.

"It reclines," an exasperated Simon threw his hands in the air.

"Wash," Kaylee said, "if you love it so much, bring it back to Serenity."

"The whole ship? What a great idea!"

"Wait, no, Wash. I meant the chair, the chair!"

"Kaylee, you're a genius. I'm going to figure out how to fly this. Mal can pilot the shuttle."

"Cap will be mad," Kaylee warned.

"Then don't tell him yet. He'll have to agree when he comes running up with an army firing on him."

"Wait," Simon interjected, "what army? The place is deserted, right?"

"Oh, that's what always happens," Kaylee clarified. "Mal never _walks_ back, he runs for his life."

"But, there's no one here! They're all dead!"

"Yeah," Wash explained, "that's just fate lulling us into a false sense of security. Something will explode. Or implode. Or just stink real bad. You'll see."

"You are all crazy," Simon murmured, shaking his head.

"Hey! Aw, crap!" Wash began shouting from the coms system.

"See?" Kaylee said. "Here we go. What's up, Wash?"

"This ship… it has cameras linked up into the station. I saw River!"

"What?" Simon shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Uh, she's alone. It's all black and white and pixel-y… she's standing - no, sitting - by a… a door. Yeah, definitely a door."

"Wash!" Simon scolded.

"It looks like… yep. She's by the fusion engine room. Looks like the leaks contained, anyway, since she's not writhing on the floor. We still only have about twenty minutes until the place goes kerplow, though."

"I have to get her. I'll be back," Simon dashed out from the shuttle.

"Wait for me!" Kaylee followed after. "You don't know where you're going!"

"Um, I guess I'll tell the captain, guys," Wash added after a moment of silence.

* * *

"She's in the engine room. Well, Zoë, looks like you were right." Mal acknowledged after conferring with Wash on the link. 

"Usually am, sir," Zoë answered.

Jayne ignored them both and continued walking down the corridor that led straight toward the central engine rooms. He was sick of this station, with its stupid, blinking red lights. Sick of Mal and Zoë treating this like it was a job or a war skirmish. Sick of chirpy little Wash talking too gorram much. He just wanted River back. Wanted her back and wanted everybody else to shut the hell up and get out of his way. So when the hallway ended in front of a locked door, he didn't even slow his stride – simply lifted up Vera, blew a hole in the sucker and marched on through.

"Jayne! What the gorram hell do you think you're doing?" Mal asked as he stomped after his mercenary.

But Jayne had stopped. He was looking around the room they were in now with a grim expression etched across his face.

Mal glanced around. The walls here were brightly polished stainless steel, as was the floor. One wall was filled with small cupboards. Drains were arranged strategically in the ground beneath a row of raised tables.

"What the hell is this?" Mal asked.

"Saw one of these on Ariel," Jayne spoke softly, remembering how River had grabbed his arm when she woke in that place. "It's a gorram morgue."

"A morgue? Why they got a morgue on a station?"

"It's a medical research station, remember Captain?" Zoë prompted. "Got to do something with their experiments when they're done with them."

"Rutting bunch of monsters," Mal shook his head miserably.

Mal walked further into the room, stepping around the mercenary. He glanced at the perfectly shined cupboards on the wall.

"Those what I think they are?" he asked sotto voce to Zoë.

"You mean body coolers? Yeah." She gingerly stepped around the empty tables and placed herself as far away as possible from the refrigerated coffins.

Jayne was still standing by the hole in the door, staring. He was furious at himself for allowing River to be dragged back into this nightmare of hers.

A tiny movement out of the corner of his eye grabbed his attention.

"Go se… Mal!" he warned as he trained his weapon on a door on the opposite side of the room.

The door's handle was slowly being turned.

"Don't shoot," Mal warned as Zoë lifted her rifle to her shoulder, "might be River."

The latch clicked, and the solid steel door swung open.

"That ain't River," Jayne muttered, priming his shotgun with a loud click.

In the doorway stood a girl, about River's age. She was painfully skinny, her knobby knees and elbows poking out from under a thin blue hospital gown. Her head was shaved, covered only in short dark stubble that was interrupted by deep purple scars crisscrossing her scalp. Her dark eyes were hollow but sharp, and as she began to smile at them her small teeth glinted malignantly.

"I've been waiting for you," she cackled in a hoarse voice, her thin fingers manically plucking the fabric that covered her.

"But you didn't come for me," she spat, "you want _her_." She locked eyes with Jayne. "Dirty, impure man. You can't hope to reach her."

"Yeah, yeah," Mal interrupted, "tell you what. You tell us where to find River and we'll get you out. This place is going to blow."

"I know. Little River set it up. Did it without me, the spoilsport. I just wanted to play." She snickered. "Did you find our game? You didn't move the pieces, did you?" she asked petulantly.

"What game?" Mal asked, his stomach knotting.

"River started it. Silly cacti. They couldn't tell she changed. She evolved. She's so much more dangerous, now."

"What happened to her?" Jayne growled as he watched the girl hop onto an autopsy table and swing her legs. It was unnerving, the way she emulated some of River's mannerisms and speech. But her eyes were so different. Hard and cold.

"She was afraid. But she was all alone. No one came for her. Broken pie crusts. Doctors stuck things in her. Sharp things. It hurt. She _screamed_." She kept her eyes on Jayne, her lips pulled into a perverse smile. "They wanted to use her. Thought she was better than us."

"Us? There's more of you?" Mal interjected.

The girl waggled her eyebrows.

"Not anymore. Stupid children. Didn't need them anymore. They had her. But, she didn't want to stay," she sighed sorrowfully. "Got loose. They chased her." She giggled, covering her mouth childishly. "She started it. But I was better."

"You mean, you killed 'em all? The crew?" Jayne asked.

She frowned. "Most of them. Silly little stream. She ran away when I started winning."

Zoë shuddered. The girl turned to stare at her. "Still not as good as _you_," she retorted maliciously.

"Now, see here," Mal began, protectively moving in front of Zoë. "I ain't taking too kindly to your attitude, young lady. River's part of our crew, so we're taking her home."

"But not me," she whispered sadly.

"Hell, no," Mal answered vehemently, "you're downright creepy. Probably skin us alive in our sleep."

"I wouldn't," she protested as she drew her knees up to her chest. "It's much more fun when you're alive."

"Crap." Mal felt an odd bubbling sensation in his nose. "Shoot her!" he shouted as his gun dropped uselessly from his hand and he crumpled to the floor.

Zoë opened fire on the little waif, but the girl twisted and rolled her body, avoiding every bullet. She leapt off the table and tore a handle from one of the cold chambers. Spinning low to the ground, she cocked her arm and threw her makeshift weapon. The sharp metal sunk deep into Zoë's shoulder, the force with which it was thrown knocking her down.

The girl leapt back on the table and sank down to all fours, coming eye-level with Jayne.

"She's not here anymore. Her soul escaped. You're too late," she whispered. "You could take me, instead. _I_ would have waited for you. _I_ wouldn't have forgotten you."

Jayne cringed at her words. He had failed River. Left her alone in her hell. His shoulders sagged.

"Take me off with you," the girl murmured beguilingly as she crawled towards him. "_I_ trust you. _I_ need you."

Jayne closed his eyes and willed his mind blank. He forgot the fear, the anger, even pushed away the realization that she was reading his mind. A painful burning began in his nose and crept towards his eyes. River, River, he chanted in his mind, letting everything fall away but her beautiful, haunted face. He remembered the way she laughed, the way she touched him. How she would run barefoot everywhere. She danced through his mind, swirling and lifting to silent music.

Mal watched in a daze from the floor where he fell. Why wasn't Jayne shooting the feng le girl? Just standing there in a trance.

Then, Jayne's leg kicked out, sending the wheeled table on which the girl was crouched into one of the body coolers. Jayne quickly followed, locking the door after her.

"Nice move, Jayne," Mal congratulated as he struggled to sit up.

Jayne strode over and hauled him up by the arm. "Zoë's down." He turned and lifted up Zoë, setting her on her feet.

"You all right, Zoë?" Mal asked.

"Fine, sir, it ain't too bad," she responded.

"All right. But you'd better head back to the shuttle. Jayne can go with you."

Jayne jerked up straight. "No way, Mal. I've gotta…"

Zoë interrupted him. "I'm fine; I can make it on my own. You'll need all the eyes you can get to find River, anyway."

"All right, if you're sure. I'll tell Wash you're on your way."

Zoë waved them off and began trotting back towards the shuttle. Her husband was going to be pissed, getting herself all banged up. And in his favorite shoulder, too.

* * *

Simon and Kaylee had run straight to the engine rooms, passing numerous examination areas on the way. Simon wanted to stop, to check for any data that might help him understand River but Kaylee pulled him away. They didn't have time. They had to find her first. 

They crashed through the door of the engine rooms. It was an enormous space. Machines and metal boxes were strewn across the floor. Loose panels and wiring hung from the walls. The fusion reactors were housed in the center of the room, still safely sealed, but not for long.

"River?" Simon started calling softly. "Are you in here?"

Kaylee glanced around the room, then dropped to her knees and began checking under the equipment.

"Simon, look over there," Kaylee pointed towards the opposite wall.

There they found River huddling behind the bulkhead, legs pulled to her chest. She was draped in a pale blue hospital gown that ended high above her knees, revealing a crisscross of healed cuts on her arms and legs and bruises inside her elbows.

She hummed a strange, eerie tune while her eyes wildly darted about. Kaylee stared at her in horror.

"Oh, poor baby," she whispered sympathetically.

Simon crept as close to her as he dared and gingerly put his hand out, palm up, as if beckoning a wild dog.

"River, it's okay. It's me, come on out."

But River just skittered away, darting behind different machines, moving further and further away. Her eyes showed no recognition for her brother.

"What are we going to do? We only have fifteen more minutes!" Kaylee wrung her hands nervously.

"Go on, Kaylee, get back to the shuttle. I'll get her."

"No," she shook her head. "She's my friend, too. I won't leave here without her."

Simon squeezed her hand and again tried to coax River out.

"It's me, mei-mei," he called cautiously, "It's over, come out. Let's go home."

"Home, home," they heard her begin to mumble. "Home is where the heart is. Home sweet home!"

They saw her creep out from behind a crane that overlooked a deep, cylindrical storage area. Her voice rose in a panic, echoing in the cavernous room. "I want to go home, Simon! But I don't know where to turn! It's so twisted, Simon! It all hangs on a thread!"

She was shouting the words, balling her fists in her tangled hair in frustration. She ran again, stumbling and sliding on the smooth metal floor in her bare feet as she came dangerously close to the edge of the narrow catwalk. Suddenly, she stopped. Her face became peaceful.

"I'm going home, Simon. Race you!"

She was backing away, stepping closer to the brink of the catwalk that crossed the deep pit in the center of the room. Far below, the cold steel floor anticipated her fall. Simon and Kaylee froze, panic-stricken.

* * *

Mal and Jayne split up. Mal took the top level of the engine room while Jayne went through the solid steel door that led to the lower storage level. 

Jayne hurried down a long flight of stairs into the narrow, silo-like room. Wiring and metal canisters lined the curved walls all the way up to where the space opened up into the engine rooms. He slowly spun in a circle, checking the walls, seeing no other doors and no sign of River. He could hear Simon's muffled yelling echoing from above. Jayne looked upward, and lost his breath.

High above him, standing on the very edge of a catwalk that crossed the opening, was his wife.

His knees buckled as he watched her slowly spread her arms to the side, tilt her head back over the emptiness, and let herself fall.

Please, he prayed as he leapt across the room, please let me catch her.

* * *


	22. Icarus

**Notes**: Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate them immensely.

gaichi - idiot

dong ma - understand

* * *

Leaf.

Feather.

Pollen.

Petal.

She felt herself floating slowly, gracefully drifting downward. Air gently puffed through her hair and across her bare legs. She spread her fingers, feeling the coolness creep between them. She watched the catwalk she had stood on a second ago slowly shrink away.

Home… she'd be home soon. No more pain. No more fear. No loneliness. She waited for the cold steel to accept her. Only a few more feet to go. She arched her back, willing as she fell.

Warmth snatched her from her peaceful drop. Something warm and heavy and strong wrapped around her waist. She watched in curious detachment as another band of heat stretched across her chest and towards her shoulder, pulling her against something large and fiery and alive, holding her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

Home, she thought, as she was folded back into Jayne's flesh.

* * *

Jayne fell back flat against the floor, the wind knocked out of him. When his vision cleared he stared down worriedly at the soft bundle in his arms. He grunted and rolled to his side, laying River out beneath him.

"Girl?" he mumbled anxiously. "You all right? Come on, darlin', it's me."

Jayne felt the panic itching up in his throat as he gathered her limp body against his chest.

"Please," he groaned from between his tightly clenched teeth, pressing his forehead against hers.

Three anxious faces appeared above on the catwalk.

"Is she all right?" Kaylee called down.

"Jayne? What's going on? What happened?" Mal questioned.

Nosy bastard… Jayne cursed beneath his breath. "I caught her… but… she ain't…"

"Did you hurt her? Did you drop her?" Simon pressed.

"No, I didn't drop her. Would ya'll shut up for a second?"

Jayne clumsily pressed his calloused fingers against the side of River's neck, looking for a pulse like his ma taught him.

It was there… her heart was beating. He bent his face over hers until he felt the cold puffs of breath on his mouth. All right, she was breathing. She didn't knock her head on anything on the way down. Then why was she unconscious? Didn't matter now, he just had to get her back home, then she'd be back, Jayne reassured himself.

"She's okay," he called up to the group. "Just knocked out… or something."

"All right," Mal took charge. "Take her and meet us up by the transporter. Kaylee says we got ten minutes."

And they left.

Finally.

Jayne gathered River up in his lap, her legs curling over his thigh. He cupped her face with his palm, stroking her cheek.

"Come on, baby," he whispered. "I need you to come on back."

He tried to straighten her tangled hair, cover her scarred arms with the immodest hospital gown she wore, but to no avail. Her wounds kept staring at him, accusing. He had her body back, but her soul wouldn't answer.

He sighed miserably as he stood, resigning himself to allowing Simon to fix her. But as he walked into the stairwell with her cradled in his arms, her eyes popped open and she screamed so loud he almost dropped her.

"Hey, River! It's me! It's just me! It's all right. You always stop screaming with me. Remember?" Jayne kept talking as he struggled to hold on to her. She was kicking and squirming and fighting to get away.

Her eyes refused to focus on him. She alternated between tearing at his chest and covering her ears as she frantically twisted her body. Her screams died down into incoherent rambling.

"Can't disappoint. King Minos wants me lost. There's no princess. No magic. Must protect the minotaur." She released her grip on Jayne's chest and slithered down to the floor, scampering back into the corner beneath the stairs.

She watched from behind her hair as Jayne came closer. He loomed in front of her. She had to get away from him. He was danger. Something bad would happen. Mustn't let him touch her. No touching. She clenched her fists in her papery gown.

"No more blue. No blue. Bad!" She stared down in disgust at the powder-blue color of the fabric and began shredding it from her body. There. Free. Empty. No touching. No needles. No poking. No bleeding. No touching.

But the man wouldn't stop. She watched in confusion as he continued to come closer.

"No! Stop. No touching!" She cried out at him.

He stopped, staring at her in bewilderment. "Why not? What hurts, baby?"

Hurts? Baby? "Not my mother," she admonished.

"Nope. Still my baby, though," he grinned lopsidedly as he took another step towards her.

She couldn't let him touch her. He didn't want to hurt her. But he was still bad. She couldn't let him touch her. Then, they would know, they would hunt, they would kill.

She watched in panic as he slid closer, almost within arms reach. She darted to her left to run past him, but he moved quickly and blocked her path. She tried to the right, but he still got in front of her, blocking her escape. She ran back to the wall, the cold metal against her naked back giving her goose bumps.

"No touching," she whimpered one more time as he moved to stand toe to toe with her.

Jayne sighed in frustration. He was no doctor. He knew he didn't know how to fix whatever went scrambled in her head. He was physical. A mule didn't work? He didn't waste time ticking around in the engine. Just gave it a good kick. If it still don't work, it ain't worth fixing. He didn't want Simon's River, he wanted _his_ River. And what's with this 'no touching' crap? She's his gorram wife, and if he wants to rutting touch her, then that's what he's going to do.

"No touching?" his voice rumbled down to her. "You like it when I touch you."

Her forehead wrinkled. "Can't… your skin, can't let it touch mine."

"Why?"

"Then they'll know. They'll hurt my monster. Must keep him secreted away."

She pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, trying to banish some phantom sight from her head.

River felt Jayne step a little closer, the heat that radiated from him warming her naked skin.

"Nobody's gonna hurt your monster… they're all dead." Jayne spoke calmly, trying to get her to settle down.

She peeked out suspiciously from behind her hands. "What qualifies you to determine lack of life?"

He sighed in exasperation. "I seen all the bodies, you nitwit."

"Bodies? Bad doctors. They hurt without healing. All the other lights, they're snuffed. Mirror-girl broke them."

"I know. You had a damn good reason to kill the doctors. That other broad, she's just wacko," Jayne spoke as he reached out a hand to take hold of her.

"No!" She shouted as she shrank from his touch. "Won't let you take my monster. He's mine! Can't hurt him!"

"Look, fruit loop," Jayne bellowed, "_I'm_ your gorram monster! Look at me! I'm allowed to touch you!"

She tried once more to run around him, but his hands shot out and grabbed her hips. His fingertips dug into her flesh as he lifted her up the wall to bring her to his eye level.

"Now listen here, girl. It's only been eight rutting weeks, and you already gone and forgot me?" he snarled and pressed his chest tight against hers, pinning her hard against the wall.

"You said you trusted me," he whispered accusingly. "Didn't you know I'd come? Didn't think I could do it? Didn't think I wouldn't move planets to find you? There is nothing that can keep me from you! I rutting _died_ for you!"

He watched as River's eyes rolled back into her head and her arms hung limply at her sides. He thought she had passed out, but her legs began inching their way up his thighs, circling around his waist.

"You said you was mine. Can't take it back, now," he mumbled, distracted by the sudden realization that she was naked as a jaybird and was rolling her hips against his.

"Uh, what happened to no touching?" he asked her as she arched her back, pressing herself closer to him.

Her eyes reopened. "I like it when you touch me."

"Oh, River, baby, see, I done told you so," Jayne spilled out as he beamed at her.

"You're my Jayne," she whispered in realization as she pushed her hands around his neck and clutched his hair.

She pulled his lips down to hers. "Take me home," she breathed before she covered his mouth with hers, sighing at the welcome warmth.

Jayne responded eagerly. She was back. She was safe. She was his and she was naked. He was ecstatic. He returned her kiss, seeking confirmation that she was still his own. Deeply, he kissed her, and with every square inch of her flesh, she kissed him. He pulled away from the wall, so he was the only thing holding her against his body. One arm supported her weight while the other traced her skin from her toe to her neck. Her feet were sneaking into the back of his waistband, burrowing into his pants.

"Mm, girl, I sure missed you," his voice cracked as he hugged her tight to him.

She smiled. "It's almost time."

"Damn right," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"No," she smiled. "They're waiting. Got to escape the big kablooie."

"When am I ever going to get to… you know… consummate you?" Jayne asked.

"Later, promise. When things aren't exploding around us."

Jayne smiled as she pressed a kiss against his neck. "No worries, babe. Just glad to have you. Not going to let you go again. Ever."

And he began trotting back up the stairs towards the shuttle, still holding naked River tight against him.

"Jayne… Simon's afraid of flesh. Will scream and yell."

"Ah, sure," Jayne replied and sat down with her in his lap, refusing to be separated from her for even a moment. He stripped off his shirt and River pulled it over her head before Jayne picked her up, both glad to be in constant contact again.

He clutched her tight against his chest then began to walk back with her to the group.

"When we get back, I'm gonna love you so much, you won't know what hit you," his voice rumbled low in her ear. She hummed quietly and licked his cheek.

When they finally caught up with the group, Simon anxiously reached out to take River from him, but Jayne snarled at him: "Uh-uh, I've got her. You take Kaylee."

Simon stepped back at the ferocious look Jayne was giving him and Kaylee happily locked her fingers with his. He took her hand but kept his eyes suspiciously on Jayne and how his hands were cupping his sister's backside.

"Um, why is she wearing your shirt?" Simon asked.

"It's warm and soft. Like a nest," River answered him as she tightened her grip around Jayne's neck.

Mal, impatient to be gone, began leading them back towards the loading bay.

"Well, whatever you're wearing, it's good to have you back, little witch, now let's get to getting before our tail feathers get crisped."

The motley group ran for the docking bay where the shuttle was waiting. Mal led the group, followed by a stone-faced Jayne who held River to him so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. River had her face pressed into Jayne's neck; veiling her sight from the many exam rooms they ran past. Simon and Kaylee brought up the rear: Simon watching Jayne's naked back nervously and Kaylee trying to program her explosive contraption while running.

When they reached the hold, Mal turned and took the small plastic box from Kaylee.

"Sure it will work?" he asked.

"Hope so," Kaylee smiled as she shrugged.

Mal sighed, cocked his arm, and hurled the box at the bay doors. The box cracked open, spilling out the sticky blue compound.

"Hurry!" Mal yelled and herded Kaylee and Simon into the shuttle. Jayne and River were already inside, sharing the pilot's chair.

"All aboard!" Kaylee shouted to Jayne as she closed the shuttle doors.

"Hey," Mal started, "where the hell's Wash? And Zoe?"

"Wash found a new toy," Kaylee explained as she pointed out towards the Alliance fighter that had activated and was hovering unsteadily.

"What in tarnation does he think he's doing?" Mal exploded.

Wash's voice came over the com: "There's a leather seat, Mal. I couldn't help it. It made me."

"Where do you think you're going to put that heap of metal?"

"In the cargo bay. Ain't she beautiful?"

Mal sighed. "You got your wife with you, at least?"

"Of course! We're discovering the wonders of genuine leather seating together. You should see how stately she looks, perched up there like a queen."

"Fine, see you back at Serenity."

Kaylee giggled as Mal slouched into a chair dejectedly.

"It's okay, captain… River can fly us out just fine."

Mal glanced over at River and Jayne, sitting quite comfortably together. Jayne had locked one bare arm possessively around River's waist while his other hand stroked up the side of her leg as her fingers flew over the controls.

River brought the shuttle up and the crew held their breath as they waited for Kaylee's concoction to work.

"Soon," Kaylee encouraged.

Suddenly, a bright white flare erupted from the remains of the box and ignited the blue trail that had slid down the doors. Great gaps became visible as the blue goop burned away. River slowly pressed the nose of the shuttle against the doors and they deteriorated beneath the combined pressure of the shuttle and the vacuum of space. The shuttle shot into the black, leaving the ghost of the Alliance ship spinning silently in the darkness.

Blue flames licked through the center rings, quickly eating their way outward. The shuttle was tossed gently in the wake of the soundless explosion, and nothing remained of the medical station.

Satisfied and safe, River twisted her body around to snuggle into the warmth of Jayne's chest. Curious, she ran her fingers down the raised scar from when her brother saved Jayne's life. She felt the caution and wariness sewn into the skin, Simon's fingerprints that would always remain. The long purple scar that proved what Jayne had sacrificed to protect her.

She twirled her fingers into the soft brown curls smattered across his chest, ran the palms of her hands down the mounds of muscles tucked in his abdomen, taking joy in the warmth that emanated from his skin.

Jayne thought he'd die from happiness. She was back. She was safe. She was his and he didn't care what anyone thought. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her against him, kissing her head affectionately.

Simon watched in horror as Jayne embraced his sister. The pair was oblivious to the livid expression that burned across his face as Jayne lifted his feet to rest on the console, sliding River down his thighs to rest her hips tight against his.

Mal, seeing Simon's face, cleared his throat and shot an evil look at Jayne. "Jayne, why don't you let the doctor examine his sister?"

"No," Jayne replied stubbornly without meeting Mal's eyes. He tightened his protective grip on River.

"I need to check to see what they did to her," Simon angrily explained.

"She's fine," Jayne growled.

Mal, confused and angered by Jayne's disobedience, approached him and threatened, "Let go of the girl, Jayne!"

"Back off, Mal!" and he spun the chair to turn his back on the captain.

"It's not your place, Jayne!"

Jayne stood quickly, still clutching River, who nestled her face against his shoulder.

"It _is_ my place, Captain!" he spat out, staring down at the shorter man.

Mal was furious that Jayne would defy him, especially over such a small thing.

"Your intentions are worrying me, Jayne. Now, before I shoot you, give Simon his sister."

"She ain't his. She don't belong to him anymore," Jayne muttered stubbornly, shifting River's weight in his arms.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't belong to anyone."

"Yes, she does: she's mine! And there ain't no one going to be sticking needles in her right now, so sit your gorram asses down!" he shouted at Simon and Mal.

River remained silent; watching in amusement as the emotions swirled around her in colorful eddies.

Mal jabbed the muzzle of his gun into Jayne's neck. "I _will_ shoot you, Jayne."

"I _will_ die, Mal, but I ain't letting you take her away. Dong ma?"

Mal looked at him sideways, dropping his gun to his side. "I ain't taking her away, gaichi; the doc just needs to check her out."

"I told you she's fine. She ain't bleeding. Nothing you can do about what they did to her now."

"I just want what's best for her," Simon interrupted.

"Well, you're looking at it!" Jayne grumped, sitting down again and continuing to cuddle River, nervously running his hands the length of her back, both comforting her and keeping her pulled tight against his chest.

River, trusting in her safety and confident of the outcome of the argument currently raging, tucked her hands under her chin and went to sleep on Jayne's lap with a little mew of contentment.

Mal threw his hands in the air. "I give up! You and me are going to have a nice talk when we get back, Jayne. Can't have this mutiny on my ship."

"You gonna fire me?" Jayne threw over his shoulder, "Cause she's coming with me."

"She's not going anywhere without me," Simon added acidly.

"I'm going with Simon!" Kaylee chimed in.

"What the hell, Kaylee?"

"Sorry, Cap," she shrugged, smiling knowingly at Mal's frustrated glare.

"Buncha ingrates," he mumbled, kicking the wall. He was completely lost as to how the comfortable dynamics had suddenly shifted, leaving him out of the loop. As soon as they got back to Serenity, they were going to have a big damn talk to straighten all this out.


	23. Slanted Zenith

**Notes: **I'm SO sorry this has taken too long... it was stuck in my head. And it's hard to write smut. Makes me all giggly and embarrassed. So, not very much smut, I'm afraid. I may still try and revise this chapter but I wanted to get something up before I gave up entirely. Thank you to all who have reviewed and/or written to harrass me to finish. I really loved it all. You all have definitely improved my writing.Anyway, here it is. I hope it's not too anticlimactic.

**Translations:**

go-se: shit  
feng-le: crazy  
dong ma: understand  
zhang-fu: husband  
lao tyen: oh g-d

* * *

Jayne defiantly followed Mal into the small dining room. He knew he was about to get the third degree.

Jayne glanced down at his wife, whose tangled dark hair spread over his shoulder as he carried her onto Serenity. He had half a mind to make a run for his bunk and forcibly lock everyone out, but he'd still have to emerge eventually. Or maybe the shuttle? He and River could take the shuttle and fly… well, pretty much nowhere. They were no nearby planets. Plus, he didn't know how to fly and little Rip Van Winkle here was still sawing logs. He frowned. Just like the woman. Off in her dreams while he got saddled with explaining everything.

"Sit, Jayne," Mal ordered darkly, gesturing towards one of the mismatched chairs.

Jayne wouldn't meet his eyes, but he still spoke boldly. "Think I'd rather stand."

He leaned against the wall and shifted River's weight in his arms. Girl was getting heavy but there was no way in hell he'd let go of her now.

There was a bustle of activity as the rest of the crew piled into the now-crowded room.

"What's going on?" Wash asked innocently as he entered with his arm around his wife's waist.

Jayne rolled his eyes. "What is this? A gorram church social?" he asked, staring around at the eclectic group.

"Now look, Jayne," Mal said, ignoring his question, "you are acting downright peculiar and I want to know why."

"Ain't your business," Jayne said.

"It is my business when my mercenary can't keep his gorram hands off the crazy girl!" Mal shouted. "Since when have the two of you been so touchy-feely? You're the one that wanted her gone so bad you tried to trade her life for a bit of coin on Ariel."

Jayne was about to respond, but Simon suddenly straightened and turned to the captain.

"Wait, you knew he betrayed us? You knew this and you didn't tell me?" the doctor asked.

Mal paused, kicking himself for letting that slip. "It was an executive decision. He said he wouldn't do it again!"

"I can't believe you would not inform me that one of _your_ crew was a danger to _my_ family!"

Jayne sighed as their argument continued. Hey, at least he wasn't being pestered anymore. He sat down on the floor, letting River curl up sleepily into the nest that his crossed legs made. He smoothed back her hair and tugged the shirt back over her thighs. He was so busy fussing over her that he failed to see the looks Inara, Kaylee, and even Zoë were giving each other. Nor did he realize that Mal and Simon's argument had ended mid-shout and they were looking at Jayne in disgust.

"Why is he _touching_ her!" Simon shouted as he moved forward to wrest his sister from Jayne.

But Zoë stopped him with a hand to the shoulder as Kaylee said, "Can't ya'll see? He loves her!"

Dead silence greeted this announcement.

"Ew," said Mal, as he screwed up his face.

Jayne caught the last bit of conversation. "Hey! I don't love her! I…" He was cut off by River whimpering in her sleep. "Hey, baby, it's okay," he said as he scooped her up and began rocking her. "It's me, girl, I'm here."

Kaylee was ecstatic. "Aw! Ain't that the sweetest thing you ever saw?"

Jayne scowled back. "Hush, you. You're just a simpery woman… don't know go-se."

But Kaylee just kept grinning. "Now, don't go getting prickly. I think it's nice."

Jayne cursed the little harbinger of joy under his breath. Meanwhile, Simon still looked like he was suffering an aneurism, and Mal seemed confused, like he wasn't sure if he was going to kill Jayne or laugh at him.

Jayne sighed. River was awake now but was incoherently nuzzling his neck. He needed to get her dressed in something other than his own t-shirt, and get her calmed down, not have a board meeting with Captain Ahab. He needed to get everyone off his back.

"All right. Now look here," he began as he stood with River securely locked in his arms, her legs tight around his waist, "the feng-le moonbrain is my wife. I sort of married her back on that planet when she wandered off. Yeah, I know you're all shocked and amazed. Don't right care what ya'll think. Now, she needs to get some decent clothes on and get used to being back with everybody. She don't need no drugs or nosy shipmates. Since I'm her husband, I'm moving all her girly go-se into my bunk. Dong ma?"

He stared around at the collection of dumbfounded and bemused faces. "Good. We'll meet you back here for dinner." He walked out of the dining area victoriously. "Oh," he poked his head back in, "I ain't cooking, neither."

The crew stared at the empty doorway, jaws gaping. Kaylee couldn't contain herself, even in the face of a horrified Simon. She let a tiny giggle escape. That sound broke Mal, who collapsed in his chair, howling in laughter at the sight of his fearsome mercenary baby-talking the killer genius. The rest of the crew joined in, except for Book who appeared worried by any possible depravity, and Simon who rushed after Jayne, full of fury.

* * *

Jayne sat on River's puny bed and pulled over a chest of clothes, grabbing a green kimono-type dress. He recognized it as a cast-off of Inara's that had been altered to be less whore-ish. River clung tightly to Jayne, pressing her face against his bare chest. She alternated between hiding her eyes beneath his chin and rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Spilled peas, spilled seeds," she said into his neck.

"Yeah," he sighed, forgetting the dress for the moment and lying back on the bed with her. "Mal laughed," he added in embarrassment.

River stilled her frantic motions and sat up. "Wishes he was Alexander like you."

"Yeah, that'll be the day," he answered.

He looked down at his little wife who was sitting astride his hips, his shirt hanging off her shoulders. She was beautiful. And as addle-headed as she was, he needed her, and she him. He wrapped his hands around her thighs. River caught him staring.

"We shall not be put asunder," she reassured him.

Jayne quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Damn straight. I take care of what's mine. Ain't gonna let a bunch of peeyen crew steal you."

River pet his chest as she sat encircled in his arms. "Didn't forget you. Couldn't forget you."

"Hmm?" Jayne's voice rumbled deep in his throat.

"Mirror-girl let snakes past her lips. Wife never forgets husband. She may forget herself, but never him."

Jayne let her words sink in. He wasn't used to people telling him things just to make him feel good. Usually worked just the opposite.

"Then, what happened? Why'd you blow the space-thing to smithereens? And why were you all loopy when we got there?" he asked.

She stilled in his arms, pressed her ear against his chest, and breathed in his scent deeply, trying to further ground herself.

"Leaves burn. New growth comes from the ashes," she tried to explain.

"You really think the Alliance will write you off?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

She didn't answer, just huddled against his heat.

Jayne continued his questioning. "So, why didn't you recognize me, then?"

"Knew you'd come. You wouldn't leave me behind. Girl calculated the time, the miles, planned the explosion weeks before. Then, the girl… I… got lost. Running, chasing, hiding. Buried myself in my head. My body wandered without me. But, your skin…" she slid her hands up his chest towards his face, her eyes rolling back as she felt the stubble of his cheek scratch against the smooth skin of her palms.

"Your skin," she continued, "your skin, your flesh, your heat, your touch, your body. They showed me my own."

"Mmm…" he hummed, slipping his hands under the shirt she wore. "But, why me?"

River raised her arms so Jayne could pull the shirt over her head.

"'And the two shall become one flesh.' Was missing half. You finished the girl, made a River," she said, pressing herself to his bare chest, sliding her body against his.

Jayne inhaled deeply then leaned forward until River was on her back on the bed. He supported his own weight with his arms, and stayed there, hovering above her body, staring at her earth-colored eyes.

"I think," he began confidently, "I think I love you, River."

She beamed up at him, her eyes clear and full of light. "I _know_ you do, Jayne."

Jayne was so glad that he had made her happy, that he tried to ignore his heavy disappointment that she didn't love him back. It almost didn't matter. As long as she was happy with him and let him stay with her, he didn't care what she thought of him.

He bent his face close to hers, until he could feel her breath on his mouth and smell the scent of her skin. Hesitantly he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

River pulled him to her and spoke against his lips, "I love you, too, zhang-fu."

Jayne stilled, and then chuckled before pinning her head down with his mouth. He knew he'd follow this woman anywhere, do anything to be with her, and he'd whip anyone who tried to stop him.

"What," bellowed a strained voice, "are you doing to my sister!"

Jayne immediately dropped his weight down onto River, covering her lack of clothes.

River tilted her head back until she could see her brother, albeit upside-down.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"River… mei-mei," Simon began in a desperate tone, "you need to get away from that man. He's very bad."

River scowled. "Pots and kettles."

Simon sighed without understanding. "River, he's old enough to be your father."

"Jayne _is_ my father," she said with a smirk.

"_What_?" asked Simon, holding onto the doorframe for support, looking from his sister to Jayne. But Jayne just gave him an irritating Cheshire cat grin.

"Jayne is my father. He is my mother. My brother, my sister, my son, my daughter," River continued.

"Mei-mei, you're not making any sense," Simon said.

"Jayne is my _family_," she stressed.

"Then," Simon asked contrarily, "what am I?"

"You're faraway," she tried explaining. "You're my family but Jayne is closer. That's the way it has to be. No stretched ties. Loyalty only goes one way."

"But, I'm the one that saved you, the one that loves you. Not Jayne! He just wants one thing, River. He'll use you and leave you when he finds something better," Simon said throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, now," Jayne interrupted, "for starters. I ain't gotten any yet; too many damn intrusions. Second of all, you ain't giving her much credit if you think I can find someone better. I've been around – she is definitely uncommon. And, if we're going to have this conversation now, turn around for a minute."

"Why?" Simon sneered, "So you can abscond with my baby sister?"

"She's naked. Be right considerate of you if you'd let her get dressed before you finish scolding us," Jayne said.

"But I'm her brother. And her doctor!" Simon argued.

"Yup. But now she's my wife. And I'll kill anyone who looks at her naked. Even you," said Jayne.

Simon was about to argue, but he saw the grim determination in Jayne's eyes, and slowly turned around, making sure his body blocked the doorway. "You've got ten seconds."

As soon as Simon's back was turned, River grabbed the green dress, pulled it over her head, and resituated herself in Jayne's lap. She pulled his arms around her and snuggled back into his chest.

Jayne figured they had a few seconds left before Simon turned around, so, placing one hand gently around her neck, he fisted his other hand in River's hair and pulled her head back, kissing her soundly.

At the sound of River's low moan, Simon spun around and felt his blood pressure rise at the sight of his sister arching against the mercenary as Jayne lapped at River's mouth.

"Agh!" Simon screamed. "Stop it, stop it, _stop it_!"

River's lips made a popping noise as Jayne pulled his mouth away.

"Gorramit, Simon," Jayne said, "I'd swear you're a virgin."

"No, but she is!"

"Really?" asked Jayne as he looked down at River's smile. "Never had me a virgin before."

Simon's mouth dropped open. "I'm going to kill you," he stated seriously.

"Aw, c'mon," said Jayne, "I'm teasing you. Since I'm the big brother now, that's my job."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you even want her?" Simon asked.

"Stop," River said, interrupting the men's exchange, sitting up straighter in Jayne's arms. "You think I'm broken, Simon. Scattered pieces. Never whole. You stitch and sew and glue and stick. Husband sees _me_, not a mission. You think this girl is shattered, but _he_ shatters _me_."

Simon stood there, refusing to see his sister in this new light. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this… this union between the two of you."

"Well," Jayne stood up, holding tightly to River's hand, "that's too damn bad. But, since you're here, you can help carry her crap back to my bunk."

With that, Jayne handed River her bag of art supplies, lifted her clothes trunk to his shoulder, and the pair walked hand in hand past Simon.

Simon blinked. Then distractedly picked up River's box of knitting and followed after.

* * *

Once River's few possessions were moved into Jayne's bunk, Simon again tried to talk to River, who had her arms wrapped around her husband's waist.

"I don't like this, River. You don't have to be… _married_ to him. You're not… stable enough to make these decisions. We can get this annulled and we'll find another ship to hide on," he begged.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No, Simon, no, no…" she started sobbing. "Jayne, Jayne, please don't let me go away. Please! Jayne! Can't leave you… I'll break!"

Jayne shot Simon a murderous glare before lifting River up into his arms. "I ain't gonna let you go, baby. You know that. Your dumbass brother is just talking, don't mean nothing."

River continued crying quietly into his neck. Jayne turned to Simon, anger in his eyes. "Get your ass out of here and quit unsettling my_ wife_. I don't care if you don't like me, but she does. Now, leave us alone for a minute. I ain't gonna hurt her or do nothing she doesn't want me to. She's not yours anymore, doc."

Simon watched Jayne stroke River's back through the green satin that she wore. She responded to him, quieting. There was nothing he could do anymore. As Jayne said, she wasn't his. River made it quite clear: she was Jayne's now… Jayne's responsibility. Simon was… free? He hated himself for thinking of his sister as a burden, but now… if she was having a bad spell, it would be Jayne getting up in the middle of the night – to talk to her, calm her down, clean up her vomit from his bed. He watched as Jayne – the big, ugly killer-for-hire – rocked the girl in his arms, whispering to her, reassuring her. Simon was stunned. The big ape really did love her. Simon shook his head. What a bizarre world. He turned and headed up the ladder.

"It's okay, girl," Jayne said once Simon closed the hatch behind him. "You're mine. No fancy doctor is gonna split us. I'm sick and tired of having to chase after you, anyway. Figure it'll be a lot easier if I just stick with you. Okay?"

River nodded. She was silent now. No sobs, no tears.

Jayne sat down on his bed with her, brushing aside a dirty magazine and wishing his bunk was neater. There had been something he'd been wondering, but didn't know how to approach it. So, he just asked.

"Girl? Since we're all married and everything, do you want a ring or something?"

River immediately brightened and leapt off the bed, dragging Jayne with her. She began sorting through her yarn box, searching with one hand, refusing to let go of Jayne with the other. Jayne, getting bored with her hunt, began suckling at her fingers. River struggled for breath as his tongue pulled along the underside of her middle finger.

"Mm," she purred. "Stop. Makes my mind… fly."

"Aw, baby, let me do some more, show you what flying is _really_ like," Jayne's voice rumbled as he moved his lips up her arm, kissing as he went.

"But," she began, "the stone…" She quickly lost her thought as Jayne's mouth latched onto her neck, just behind her ear. The flake of obsidian that she had saved from when they were captives together fell onto the floor. She struggled for breath, every thought and sense focused on the feeling Jayne was giving her.

She lay down on her side as he pushed her to the floor. Jayne came astride her, making sure to rub against her legs as he slid his hand up her back, letting her know what he was feeling for her. River stretched out like a cat, elongating every muscle, wanting to feel every inch of Jayne against her.

"Want to be…" she spoke between gasps, "want to be like Adam and Eve."

"Good idea." Jayne quickly shed his pants and boots before attending to River.

He carefully unwrapped her body, laying aside the cool green fabric.

"Lao tyen… You're gorgeous, you know that?" he said as he stared reverently down at her soft, glowing skin.

He watched as she lay there quietly and took in the sight of her naked body. He'd seen her undressed before, but hadn't really been able to stop and admire her. He was one lucky hundan… he wasn't quite sure how he ended up with the little angel, and he was positive that he didn't deserve her, but he knew that he was the only man who would care for her as much as he did… it had to be physically impossible for anyone to love her more.

He wrapped his fingers around her ankles as she lay on her side, loving that he was allowed to do this… that she _wanted_ him to do this. He pushed his hands slowly up her leg, remembering the first time he touched her like this. Her skin was warm and flushed. The softness of her curved legs contrasted to the calluses on his palms.

He bent down to nip at her ankle, carefully scraping his teeth against her skin. He wanted to consume her whole. With his tongue he traced up her leg, grinning when she shivered as he reached the back of her knee.

River stretched out her arms as she lay on the hard floor of Jayne's bunk. Heaps of clothes were piled around. She clutched one red t-shirt in her hand and rolled onto her back. She could smell his sweet sweat that permeated the room. She was surrounded by Jayne. His floor beneath her, his scent around her, his body above her. She reached down and grabbed hold of his shoulders, her nails pricking his tight skin as she pulled him higher up her body. And as he slid his hands beneath her hips and lifted her astride him, she felt whole. Complete. Brand new.

Jayne felt a drop of sweat slide down his back. With one hand, he held River tight against him, with the other he pulled her head back by her tangled hair and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. When she began to grind herself against him in sweet agony, for one beautiful moment, simple Jayne saw the universe, and understood.

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
